Felda : un mélange entre un veela et ?
by marjorie59
Summary: Harry découvre que Draco est un mélange entre un veela et une autre créature magique. Un lien les unis mais ils ne le savent pas. Tous les masques tombent et les vrais caractères se révèlent. MPREG, Lemon.
1. Chapter Prologue

Rating : R ou M [relation entre homme détaillée] Lemon [pour plus tard.]

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Merci à mes bêta Cléo, Ley et Dragonniva.

Et un grand merci à YUMIKAI-CHAN mon ancienne bêta... Il lui a fallu de la patience pour me supporter =)

Prologue

- Nonnnn !

Je me retournai pour voir celui qui m'interrompait. Je vis Draco Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur. Bizarrement, je le sentis plus qu'autre chose. Il m'avait cloué au sol. En colère je grognai, il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur moi et surtout au mauvais moment. Mon année de 5è année s'était relativement bien passée, si on excluait Ombrage et Monsieur Weasley. Bien sur les rêves ne durent jamais longtemps... J'ai reçu une vision de Sirius, mon parrain, entrain de se faire torturer. J'ai contacté l'AD, on a essayé de joindre Sirius mais Kreature, son elfe, nous a informé qu'il n'était pas là. Après avoir affronté Ombrage, Graup et les centaures - pour Hermione et moi - et les Serpentards pour le reste de l'AD, nous avons décidé de partir tous au ministère. Ce que j'étais en train de faire... Mais on dirait qu'on a sous estimé un Serpentard... J'entendis Ron demander comment Malfoy avait réussi à se débarrasser du sortilège de sa sœur. J'ouvris les yeux, tous les membres de l'AD avaient leur baguette pointées sur le blond qui avait la sienne à mon cou. Je vis avec surprise Luna abaisser sa baguette et dire :

- Je pense qu'il faudrait le laisser parler, on ne peut rien faire, il à Harry prisonnier, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne fera rien à Harry : il y à des lutins qui dansent au dessus de leurs têtes.

Je sentis un soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres : pendant un tendre moment j'avais vraiment pensé que Luna allait dire quelque chose de... pertinent ?

Je fixai Malfoy, cet abruti me faisait perdre du temps. Mon parrain se faisait sûrement torturer. De plus il m'écrasait avec son poids.

-C'est un piège !! Regarde mes souvenirs, je ne bloquerais pas mon esprit.

Seul le silence de la forêt me permit d'entendre le murmure de Malfoy. Je le regardai dans les yeux, ces yeux bleu-gris ressemblant tellement à ceux de mon parrain. Si Malfoy m'avait menti et que la vision de Sirius en train de se faire torturer au ministère était vraie... je sentais que le blond perdrait ses bijoux de famille ce soir. Je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas avoir accès à ma baguette. J'allais lui faire la remarque quand je me sentis aspirer dans son esprit. La magie sans baguette était vraiment utile parfois...

J'atterris devant une porte marron, Malfoy était à coté de moi sa tête contre la porte. Je compris qu'il espionnait une conversation sûrement intéressante.

- ...récupérer la prophétie et battre Potter.

- Mais... Comment ? Ce sale gamin est toujours accroché à Dumbledore et quand il n'est pas à Poudlard il est chez... ses moldus.

- A la fin de l'année scolaire, le Seigneur des Tènèbres va envoyer une vision à Potter. Comme tout bon Gryffondor, il ira tête baissée au ministère sauver son parrain, sans vérifier si la vision est vraie ou fausse. Par sécurité je vais quand même ordonner à Kreature de dire à Potter que son... maitre n'est pas là si Potter le demande.

- Il pourra désobéir aux ordres de Potter ?

- Oui, son maître est... Sirius Black, et non Potter.

Je ne pus attendre la fin de la conversation que je me senti aspiré dans un autre souvenir. À peine remins du changement je vis avec effarement Malfoy père lever sa baguette en direction de son fils. Je ne pus voir la suite, projeté hors de l'esprit de Malfoy.

Le blond se releva et m'aida à me relever

- Je ne voudrais aucun commentaire sur ça Potter. Tu devrais aller prévenir ton parrain que tu n'es pas allé au ministère. Mince, je suis décoiffé ,dommage que je n'ai pas de... miroir...

La dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, je fis vite le rapprochement du miroir. Je lui souris, et le remerciai sur le même ton. Je sentis que ma relation avec le blond allait changer, nous n'étions plus vraiment ennemis, mais rivaux. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par un cri.

- STUPEFIX

Voilà Merci de m'avoir lu et dit moi ceux que vous penser de mon prologue ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

_-Stupéfix !_

Ronald Weasley allait entendre parler du pays...J'aurais reconnu sa voix en colère entre mille. Le sort était destiné à Malfoy. J'étais à coté du blond et le sort étant mal visé, c'est moi qui avait failli le recevoir. Le Stupéfix m'avait loupé de peu. Si Malfoy n'avait pas eu le réflexe de me tirer vers lui, je pense que j'aurais eu mal. Un sort mal lancé ou raté peut avoir des conséquences bien plus grave que le sort lui même... Bien sûr j'aurais préféré un autre atterrissage... parce que atterrir sur les cuisses de son rival n'est en rien agréable surtout la tête bien contre le fermeture éclair de l'entre jambe...

Dois-je aussi préciser que par la faute de Ronald, je me retrouve encore otage ? Malfoy m'avait retourné et mit ma tête un peu plus haut que son pubis ou elle avait si gentiment atterrit. Mon cou était donc sur ses abdominaux et sa baguette était collée à celui-ci. J'allais m'égosiller la voix contre mon soit disant meilleur ami qui s'amusait à risquer ma vie et attaquer Malfoy alors qu'il nous aidait mais Ron me devança :

- ESPÈCE DE SALE MANGEMORT, SI TU TOUCHE À UN SEUL CHEUVEUX DE HARRY, JE BUTE TA SALE GUEULE D'ARISTOCRATE. TU CROIS FAIRE QUOI LÀ ? NOUS EMPÊCHER D'ALLÉ SAUVER LE PARRAIN D'HARRY ? TU PEUX TOUJOURS RÊVER !! NOUS ALLONS AU MINISTÈRE LE SAUVER ET MÊME TON PÈRE CE SALE MANGEMORT DE SANG PUR NE POURRA PAS NOUS ARRÊTER !

Son intervention me permis de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait que moi qui avait vu les souvenirs de Malfoy . Je pris aussi conscience que si Malfoy avait vraiment voulu nous faire du mal ou si il y avait eu des mangemorts dans la forêt, ils auraient su notre plan et auraient pu nous tendre une embuscade, grâce à Ron... Bonjour la discrétion...

-Et si je touchais à Saint Potty, tu me ferais quoi, la belette ? Avant même qu'un sort ne m'atteigne Potter sera déjà mort. Quoi que... j'aurai même pas besoin de jeter un sort, vu comment tu vises, c'est toi qui tueras ton pote Saint Potty.

Je ne voyais pas Malfoy, pourtant j'imaginais très bien le rictus qu'il devait avoir sur son visage. Je décidais de ne pas m'intéresser à la conversation. Ils pouvaient bien se jeter des insultes à la figure, pour l'instant ce n'était pas ma priorité. Il fallait absolument que je tente de joindre Sirius avec le miroir pour l'informer que je n'étais pas au ministère. Après je pourrai prévenir Ron et Hermione que Sirius n'y était pas non plus et que Malfoy ne me ferait rien.

Je vis les regards étonnés de L'AD quand je sortis ma baguette sans que le blond ne m'empêche de le faire.

-Accio Miroir

Le serpentard avait toujours sa baguette sur ma gorge et une de ses mains sur mon torse. Mon stress retombait un peu, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Malfoy, il était figé comme une statue. Je m'installai mieux sur le blond, mon cou me faisait mal sur son bas ventre. Je me relevai un peu et ma tête arriva contre son torse. Je m'abandonnai un peu sur son corps, je sentais qu'il ne me ferait rien, surtout devant l'AD. Je voyais Hermione froncer les sourcils face à mon comportement. Elle avait vu que j'étais moins stressé et angoissé. En même temps c'est vrai que je devais faire un beau tableau avec Malfoy. Deux ennemis "enlacés" par terre dans une forêt, on aurait pu croire qu'on était amis, si il n'y avait pas eu sa baguette dans mon cou....

Je commençai à bouger, mal à l'aise face au regard analyseur et calculateur de Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'elle mijotait, encore ? J'entendais Malfoy grogner, à cause de mes mouvements de plus en plus brusques, pourtant il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce toujours en mode statue. Au bout d'un moment, je me retrouvais ma tête contre son cou, la position était beaucoup plus confortable pour mon pauvre cou torturé. Le problème c'était la main de Malfoy, je m'étais rendu compte que sa main, qu'il n'avait pas bougée, se trouvait maintenant au dessus de mon entre jambe. J'avais ma robe de sorcier et mon jean mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être mal à l'aise en sentant cette main. Tétanisé, je n'osais plus bouger, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Alors que j'allais encore bouger pour que la main n'arrive plus à cet endroit, je vis le miroir arriver. Oubliant ma gêne et le pourquoi, j'attrapai le miroir. Ne sachant pas trop comment l'utiliser, je me suis mis à hurler sur le miroir.

-SIRIUS !!!

J'entendis Malfoy grogner en disant que je n'avais pas besoin de crier surtout que ses oreilles étaient très 'sensibles'. Hermione commença à bouger, aussitôt le blondinet me rapprocha davantage de lui. Instantanément, elle arrêta d'avancer et moi je rougissais comme une vierge effarouchée. Malfoy avait toujours sa main sur mon entre jambe, j'étais bien content qu'il fasse de plus en plus noir, on voyait moins ma rougeur. Je me demandais si Malfoy ne le faisait pas exprès de ne pas retirer sa main, je fus finalement tiré de mes pensées....

-HARRY !!!! Oh merci mon dieu tu n'es pas parti au ministère !! Vas au Bureau de Dumbledore ! Je préviens l'ordre et j'arrive !

J'eus à peine le temps de poser une question ou de placer un mot qu'il était déjà parti. Je me sentais soulagé et m'abandonnai un peu plus dans les bras de Malfoy. J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir pour me laisser aller ainsi dans les bras de mon rival. Je levai les yeux et vis l'air interrogateur de Hermione, ainsi que le regard abasourdi de Ron. Luna avait toujours son air rêveur, le visage de Neville ne reflétait rien tandis que Ginny était rouge de colère. Je me demandais pourquoi elle était en colère puis je laissai tomber, elle était si difficile à comprendre... J'entrepris d'expliquer la situation avant qu'un nouveau sort ne parte.

-Malfoy m'a...

Je fus interrompue par la main de Malfoy, elle avait réaffirmée sa prise sur mon entre jambe...Il m'expliquait d'une façon très 'délicate' qu'il refusait que mes 'chiens' soient au courant de sa vie 'palpitante'...c'était dit d'une si douce façon que je ne pu refuser, ou était-ce sa main sur mon entre jambe qui me convainquit ? Je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement que mes amis puissent se vanter de connaître un castra... à mon âge ce serait si malheureux... Au moins maintenant j'étais presque sûr que le blondinet savait où se trouvait sa main. Il me le payerait plus tard... On ne menaçait pas mes bijoux de famille sans conséquences.

-Malfoy m'a... gentiment... expliqué que…

- Pourquoi tu es rouge ?

Hermione était un peu trop perspicace pour son bien être....je répondis avec nonchalance que c'était parce que j'avais chaud dans les bras de Malfoy. Avec horreur, elle me rétorqua que je n'avais qu'à défaire ma robe de sorcier, sinon je risquais de tomber malade avec le froid et le chaud. Ce serait tellement dommage d'être malade pour les grandes vacances... Je pensais qu'elle voulait ma mort, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser sinon mon excuse tomberait à l'eau alors que je commençais à me tortiller dans tous les sens pour défaire ma robe. Malfoy leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione. Et là je compris qu'elle tentait de créer une diversion pour me libérer. Si elle m'avait laissé parler, elle aurait su que je n'avais pas besoin d'être libéré. Je me dépêchai de défaire ma robe en continuant de parler pour que Hermione voit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Au moins ça m'avait permis de penser à une excuse.

- Il m'a expliqué que Dobby lui avait demandé de me dire que Kreattur m'avait menti car je ne suis pas son maître et comme il ne m'aime pas... il m'a menti mais comme Dobby tient à moi il a voulu me prévenir, c'est pour ça qu'il a envoyé Malfoy. J'ai voulu vérifier avec le miroir si Sirius était au ministère ou pas. Et il n'y est pas puisque j'ai vu Sirius.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Ronald crachait déjà son venin**.**

-ME DIS PAS QUE TU AS ÉCOUTÉ CE SALE MANGEMORT ? C' EST SÛREMENT UN PIÈGE !!! POURQUOI DOBBY IRAIT VOIR MALFOY ? HIEN ? IL FAUT ALLER AU MINISTÈRE JE SUIS SÛR QUE MALFOY RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI ET QU'IL A TRAFIQUÉ LE MIROIR. IL VEUT JUSTE SE DEBARRASER DE TON PARRAIN.

J'avais mis ma cape sur mon entre jambe et mon ventre pour pas que les autres ne voient où la main de Malfoy était posée. Il ne l'avait même pas bougé quand j'avais entrepris de défaire ma robe, pourtant ça se voyait qu'elle était sur ma braguette. Son geste n'avait sûrement rien d'ambigüe...mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise, c'était mon rival ! On se détestait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était plus mon GRAND ennemi que je ne le détestais pas.... Je n'osais pas lui demander d'enlever sa main, j'étais trop gêné.

J'avais écouté le hurlement de Ron d'une oreille distraite, les mains de Malfoy avaient toute mon attention. Je n'avais rien en dessous de mon jean, puisqu'il ne me restait que les anciens slips de Dudley de propres et je refusais de mettre des slips et surtout ceux de mon ancien cousin... Ils étaient tellement sales qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait eu dedans et où il les avait laisser trainer... Je commençai à gigoter pour défaire sa main, mais l'effet fut inverse, il passa la main où il avait sa baguette sur mon ventre en le caressant et serrait encore plus mes bijoux de famille. Il pourrait fait attention c'est très fragile ces trucs là. Je le sentais tendu, je pensai qu'il avait peur de ma réaction face au discours de Ron. Et comme tout bon Serpentard, il essayait d'en tirer profit en m'apaisant, il était en infériorité ici. Malheureusement il ne risquait pas de m'apaiser en me castrant... Alors que j'allais donner une excuse bancale pour répondre au hurlement de Ron, je fus interrompu par Malfoy :

- Par ce que c'est moi qui ai envoyer Dobby en deuxième année.

Je me tendis, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Le pire c'était qu'il disait la vérité puisque normalement il ne devait pas être au courant de cette affaire avec Dobby. Je me rendit compte que l'elfe de maison n'aurait jamais pu désobéir à un de ses maître si l'un deux ne le lui avait pas demandé. Grâce à la main de Malfoy qui était passée en dessous de mon tee-shirt et continuait à me masser le ventre, je me détendais à nouveau. Je vis Hermione ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Je l'interrompis en disant qu'il fallait aller au bureau de Dumbledore. J'étais déjà resté un peu trop longtemps à mon goût dans cette forêt. Elle était beaucoup trop dangereuse selon moi. Pour l'instant, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de problèmes mais... il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Je m'étonnais même que Draco ne ce soit pas encore enfui, je me souvenais de notre escapade en première année, il avait eu une peur bleue de cet endroit.

Ron recommença à crier que c'était un piège et qu'il fallait aller au ministère chercher Sirius que Malfoy était un mangemort travaillant pour son père. Que depuis la 1ère année, il insultait les sangs de bourbe, qu'il voulait me tuer...le tout entre coupé d'insultes envers Malfoy.

Je sentais les mains de Malfoy se crisper et recommencer à me caresser le ventre, mais moins tendrement. Il allait toujours plus haut caressant entièrement mon torse. J'étais bien content qu'il fasse noir, sinon tout le monde aurait vu le grand Monsieur Malfoy essayer de tranquilliser son adversaire en lui caressant le ventre... Oh, je ne m'en faisais pas pour sa réputation, c'était juste que c'était très embarrassant pour moi, puis comment cet idiot avait su que ça me calmait ? Je coupai le monologue de Ron pour lui expliquer que j'étais sûr que Sirius n'était pas au ministère puisque je l'avais vérifié avec le miroir. Et que c'était largement plus sûr que le témoignage de Kreattur, un elfe dont je n'étais pas le maître. Le dernier mot était dit avec précipitation.

Malfoy avait touché un de mes tétons me faisant frissonner. Je me levai à vitesse grand V en espérant qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il se leva juste après moi. Je vis qu'il regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance mon entre jambe. Automatiquement je regardai et je remarquai avec horreur une bosse déformer mon jean, conséquence désastreuse, pour moi, du massage de Malfoy. Je ne m'étais même pas senti réagir face à son toucher. J'étais rouge de gêne face au rictus du blond. Il mit sa main sur ma bosse et je sus qu'il allait faire une remarque. L'envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans sa gueule d'ange me démangeait grandement. À la place je pris sa main et la rejetai le plus loin possible de moi, lui coupant la parole. Je remis rapidement ma robe, en priant pour que personne n'ait vu cet incident.

Ronald continuait de hurler que c'était un piège, je ne l'écoutais pas, à son plus grand désarroi. Dans un vie antérieure, il avait dû être un très bon âne. Je sortis ma baguette pour traverser la forêt, c'était bien plus prudent. Alors que j'allais répondre à Ron que j'allais au bureau du directeur et au pire, je repartirai au ministère, je vis Luna tomber sur Neville. Il avait sa baguette dans sa main quand il sentit le choc, provoqué par La blonde, un sort sortit du bout de bois pour aller frapper Ron. Comme le sort de Neville était instinctif, il explosa.

Quand la fumée fut dissipée, je retins à grand peine un éclat de rire, essayant d'être solidaire envers mon meilleur ami. Ron avait ses cheveux noirs de poussière et ils étaient en piques, ses taches de rousseurs étaient tout aussi noires. Seule sa peau restait blanche. Malfoy ne se gêna pas du tout pour éclater de rire, face au visage du roux. Hermione essaya d'arranger les cheveux de mon ami en lançant un sort mais elle ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Maintenant les cheveux de Ron étaient rose bonbon avec des mèches violettes et rouges, ses taches de rousseur avaient viré au vert et une substance non identifiée de couleur orange fluo était sur la pointe de ses cheveux descendant petit à petit. On aurait dit du gel...

Malfoy rigolait encore plus en se tenant le ventre et montrait du doigt les cheveux de Ron... Comme si on ne l'avait pas vu... Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et j'explosai de rire à côté de Malfoy, il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était trop tordant. Neville me rejoignit vite dans mon rire, Luna toujours avec son air rêveur, était encore allongée sur lui à cause de sa chute. Au moins ça avait eu pour effet de calmer les hurlements de Ron. Il marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante. Hermione se tenait à coté de lui gênée du résultat du contre sort qu'elle avait voulu lancer. Ron invoqua un miroir pour voir les dégâts. Graup aurai pu avoir peur face au cri d'horreur, je dirais même d'agonie, qu'il poussa... Par contre, nous ça nous faisait juste rire davantage, même Luna s'y était mise perdant son habituel air rêveur. Bien sûr Hermione était toujours gênée et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas ne rejoindre dans notre hilarité.

Avec un sourire, je ne pu m'empêcher de dire à Ron que maintenant, il devait être d'accord pour rentrer au château sauf si il voulait vraiment partir au ministère comme ça. Devant des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes... Faut bien se la jouer Serpentard parfois. Pendant que je parlais, je vis du coin de l'oeil Neville se relever et aider Luna à faire de même. Alors que nous allions partir, je sentis Malfoy me prendre le bras et me le plaquer contre son torse, tenant toujours sa baguette dans l'autre main. Je vis que Ronald avait sa baguette pointée vers lui d'où la réaction de ce dernier. Je soufflai d'agacement, j'en avais vraiment marre d'être l'otage... Pendant tout le trajet Malfoy garda sa main sur mon bras pour empêcher toute tentative d'évasion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous sommes arrivés saint et sauf devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. Le trajet dans la forêt c'était bien passé, si on excluait les regards noirs de Ginny et les grognements infernaux de son frère. Je me demande encore ce qu'elle a pour me regarder comme ça. J'eus à peine le temps de réfléchir au mot de passe du Directeur que Malfoy le donna. Je me demandai comment le blondinet avait réussi à l'avoir. Nous montions tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper et j'ouvris la porte. Mon angoisse était revenue. Et la dernière de mes préoccupations était bien d'être poli. Je voulais voir Sirius le plus tôt possible. Dès que je le vis, je me jetai dans ses bras sans prêter attention au fait que le professeur Snape criait à mort quelques secondes avant sur mon parrain. Je me sentis beaucoup mieux quand il répondit à mon étreinte. Je vis mon professeur de Potion enlacer brièvement Malfoy et lui demander si ça allait. Je pense que Sirius et moi on avait la même expression sur le visage. L'expression qui disait 'c'est la fin du monde ou encore le monde tourne à l'envers ?'. Mon professeur de potion ayant la réputation d'être un bâtard graisseux sans cœur et j'en passe pouvait avoir des sentiments positifs envers quelqu'un ? ouahhh...

Rassuré sur l'état de mon Parrain, je regardai la pièce ou plutôt ses occupants. Il y avait Le professeur Lupin, Snape, Maugrey et Le directeur Dumbledore. Alors que j'allais commencer à poser des questions, je fus interrompu par Lupin qui explosa de rire. Je me retournai pour voir ce qui l'avait fait rire.

-Mademoiselle Granger accompagnez Monsieur Weasley à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Londubat, Mademoiselle Lovegood et Mademoiselle Weasley vous devriez retourner à vos dortoirs.

En disant cette phrase tout le monde se tourna vers Ron et explosa de rire, sauf Dumbledore. Même le Professeur Snape eu un rire, si nous acceptions 'rictus mauvais' dans la catégorie rire. Hermione et Ron partirent en même temps que Neville et Luna mais Ginny resta. Je fronçai les sourcils face à ce comportement, elle ne pouvait pas aller jeter sa colère et ses regards noirs ailleurs ? Alors que Dumbledore allait parler, Ginny lui coupa la parole en disant qu'elle refusait de partir sans être au courant de ce qui c'était passé. Malfoy l'envoya bouler en disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle grinça des dents et commença à lui hurler dessus :

- ENTRE MOI ET TOI C'EST TOI QUI N'A RIEN À FAIRE ICI, PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ? TOI TU ES QUOI POUR LUI ? HIEN DIS MOI ? TU N'ES RIEN POUR LUI ! MOI JE SUIS SON AMIE ET SÛREMENT PLUS !! TU AURAS BEAU L'AMADOUER, ESSAYER DE LE DETENDRE, ÇA NE MARCHERA PAS ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE !! MON FRÈRE A RAISON TU ES UN SALE MANGEMORT, ET TU ESSAYE DE NOUS PIÉGER, TU CROIS QU'ON NE T'A PAS VU ? À ESSAYER D'AVOIR LA CONFIANCE DE HARRY !!! CROIS TU VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE ? CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE HARRY EST NAÏF, INNOCENT ET QU'IL NE COMPREND PAS QUAND C'EST UN PIÈGE QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE !! UN SANG-PUR LAISSE MOI RIRE !! TU ES DE LA PIRE ESPÈCE POSSIBLE !! TU VAS ENCORE ESSAYER D'AVOIR LE BON RÔLE EN NOUS ACCUSANT !? ET COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT QUE TU AS DEBARQUÉ COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT ALORS QUE JE T'AVAIS LANCÉ UN SORTILÈGE ? JE SUIS PERSUADÉ QUE C'EST ENCORE TA MAGIE NOIRE, TU ES AUSSI NOIR QU'ELLE....

Alors que Ginny reprenait son souffle pour continuer à insulter Malfoy, le professeur Snape réagit :

-Miss Weasley je vous enlève 20 points pour insolence, 10 points pour avoir injurié un de vos camarades, et 50 points en moins pour avoir lancé un sortilège sur un camarade maintenant partez !

-VOUS.......

J'interrompis Ginny et lui demandai de partir en lui expliquant qu'on devait parler de choses urgentes et personnelles. Elle m'avait énervé en critiquant Malfoy alors qu'il nous avait aidé. De plus elle avait blessé mon égo en disant que j'étais naïf.... Elle avait parlé de moi comme si j'avais besoin d'un baby-sitter et je déteste ça ! Elle prit son air offusqué, en me disant que je me laissais embobiner par ces mangemorts, que je n'avais pas confiance en elle et que je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'allais sûrement pas la contredire après ce qu'elle venais de dire. Vers la fin de sa tirade, elle partit en pleurant, Dumbledore ordonna à Lupin d'aller vérifier que la jeune fille allait bien à son dortoir et à Maugrey d'aller prévenir les autres que tout était réglé. Quand Lupin et Maugrey furent partis Dumbledore invoqua deux petits canapés rouges. J'avais tellement de questions à poser.

Je m'assis dans le canapé de droite suivit de Draco. Mon parrain et le professeur Snape se mirent sur le canapé de gauche. Dumbledore m'invita à poser les questions qui me tracassaient. Mon professeur de potion ronchonnait un peu mais n'en fit pas plus. Alors je posais une question au pif. Comment Voldemort avait su pour le lien, et surtout comment il avait fait pour m'envoyer des fausses visions ? Le professeur Snape m'informa que si j'avais appris à fermer mon esprit, je n'aurais jamais eu ce problème et je n'aurais pas mis tout le monde en danger pour rien. Alors que j'allais rétorquer qu'il n'avait qu'à bien enseigner l'occlumencie et les potions en passant, je fus interrompu par Dumbledore qui m'informa qu'il ne savait pas comment Voldemort savait pour le lien ni comment il avait fait. Il s'excusa aussi de ne pas avoir était a côté de moi pour m'apprendre l'occlumencie. Malfoy me regardait. Instantanément, je tournai la tête pour le fixer. Puis il m'informa que Voldemort avait su pour le lien lors de l'attaque du Père Weasley mais qu'en revanche, il ne savait pas comment différencier les visions vraies ou fausses. Je hochai la tête pour le remercier. Puis je demandai, toujours en regardant Malfoy, pourquoi Voldemort voulait me tuer. Il me répondit d'un ton froid et distant que c'était parce qu'il y avait une Prophétie disant que je pouvais le tuer. Je ne compris pas trop, mais je vis mon parrain hoqueter et regarder méchamment Snape qui avait la tête baissée, honteux. J'étais encore arrivé dans une autre dimension depuis quand Snape pouvais avoir des remords ou être honteux ? Alors que j'allais demander des explications une autre question me vint a l'esprit.

- Sirius, je veux vivre avec toi... dis tu veux toujours que je vienne vivre chez toi ? hein ?

Mon ton était incertain, après avoir eu peur de perdre mon parrain ma 'seule' famille, je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je voulais rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui, je ne voulais pas aller chez les Dursley. J'avais eu si peur... Sirius regardait Dumbledore, puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit oui, défiant le directeur. Une joie immense m'envahie, je n'irai pas chez les Dursley... Mais ma joie fut de courte durée.

-Je refuse.

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !!

J'avais réussi à rester calme pendant toute la soirée mais trop c'était trop ! De quel droit pouvait-il me retirer mon bonheur ? J'essayais de me calmer et d'argumenter.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous n'avez rien à dire si mes tuteurs, les Dursley, sont d'accord que vous le vouliez ou non, je peux partir.

-Je crains de te contredire Harry, je suis ton tuteur magique, et je refuse que tu partes de chez les Dursley.

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT, COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ? J'AI CRU QU'IL SE FAISAIT TORTURER ! PAR MA FAUTE !! C'EST MON PARRAIN ! JE VEUX LE CONNAÎTRE ET VOUS M'EN EMPÊCHEZ ! JE VEUX VIVRE HEUREUX AVEC LUI !! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME PRENDRE CE BONHEUR !

-C'est pour ton bien Harry, tu es protégé....

-PROTÉGÉ ?? MAIS PROTÉGÉ PAR QUOI ? PAR VOUS ? VOUS POUVEZ LE FAIRE DE PARTOUT !

-Par le sang, Harry, Pétunia à le même sang que ta mère, ça te protège...C'est pour ton bien ! Sinon les mangemorts pourront te tuer n'importe quand !

-COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS SAVOIR CE QUI PEUT ÊTRE MON BIEN OU PAS ?? ET SI JE VEUX MOURIR PRÈS DE MON PARRAIN C'EST MON PROBLÈME PAS LE VOTRE !! QU'EST CE QUE ÇA PEUT VOUS FOUTRE ? TOUT LE MONDE PEUT MOURIR ! ALORS ALLEZ VOUS OCCUPER DE CEUX QUI VEULENT ÊTRE PROTÉGÉS ! VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI POUR JUGER DE CE QUI EST BIEN OU PAS

Pendant mon discours avec Dumbledore, ma magie crépitait dans toute la pièce et à la fin tout ce qui était en verre éclata, je me précipitai vers la porte, en colère contre mon mentor. Je n'eus même pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur à cause de ma colère. J'entendis Snape donner 20 points à Gryffondor pour réflexion intense. Je courus jusqu'à mon dortoir. Je hurlai le mot de passe sur le tableau, puis j'entrai essoufflé dans la pièce. Neville était sur un canapé. Sûrement en train de m'attendre, nous nous regardâmes puis montâmes les escaliers. C'est ce que j'aimais avec Neville pas besoin de s'expliquer. Je rentrai dans mon dortoir sans me préoccuper d'être silencieux ou pas pour Dean et Seamus. J'étais bien trop en colère pour m'en soucier. Je me jetai avec rage sur mon lit sans me changer. Je m'endormis aussi vite, fatigué. Cette nuit là, je me réveillai en hurlant : Voldemort était en colère. Après avoir passé de l'eau sur mon visage sous les regards inquiets de mes camarades de dortoir, j'allai faire un petit tour dans la salle commune et m'endormis dans le divan.

Quand je me réveillai, le dortoir était vide. Je lançais un Tempus pour voir l'heure, il était 11 h, j'avais manqué les cours de la matinée et j'étais très tenté de louper les cours de l'après midi pour remettre mes pensées en ordre. Puis je pensai avec ironie qu'on allait pas en vouloir au "survivant" d'avoir raté une journée.

À la fin de ma journée, j'avais prit une décision : le "gentil" Potter allait se rebeller. Dumbledore ne voulait pas me laisser vivre avec Sirius alors qu'il était mon parrain ? Tout ça parce que ma tante a presque le même sang que ma mère ? Bien ! Il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Depuis le début on décidait à ma place maintenant c'était terminé. Mon escapade m'avait permit de me rendre compte de beaucoup de choses. Dont une très importante, en temps de guerre, la vie est courte, très courte. J'allais profiter de ma vie, comme tout adolescent de 15 ans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'étais dans le train du retour, je savais qu'à la fin du trajet, il y aurait les Dursley. Dumby avait essayé d'arranger les choses en disant que le jour de mon anniversaire je pourrais retourner au Quartier Général, en essayant de m'expliquer mieux le lien que j'avais avec ma tante. Je l'avais carrément envoyé bouler, comme toutes les autres fois où il avait essayé de me parler d'ailleurs. Il m'avait même convoqué plusieurs fois. Je n'y étais jamais allé. Dumbledore était redevenu simplement le Directeur de Poudlard à mes yeux. Le ministère avait enfin avoué que Voldemort était revenu. En même temps il n'avait pas eu trop le choix, Il avait était vu au ministère... Mais moi je n'y étais pas. Le ministère, après leur... erreur avait décidé de rouvrir le dossier Sirius Black, sûrement sur demande d'un des membres de l'ordre. Sirius m'avait dit que c'était bien parti pour qu'il soit innocenté. J'étais heureux pour lui. Ombrage était revenue de son escapade en mauvais état. Je souris en me souvenant de la remarque sarcastique de notre professeur de potion détesté :

-Madame Ombrage, la forêt interdite est très dangereuse....mais cela m'étonne qu'un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal aussi... performant que vous n'ait pas réussi à se sortir de ce mauvais pas. N'avez vous pas taxé toute l'année les professeurs d'incompétences par rapport à vous ? Quelle ironie vous ne trouvez pas ? Que des personnes, comme vous le dites, incapables soit arrivées là ou vous n'êtes pas parvenue. Il aurait peut être mieux fallut pour vous que vous ne viriez pas Hagrid... il aurait sûrement eu la bonté d'âme d'aller vous chercher, c'est un bon Gryffondor. En tout cas, moi, je n'ai pas pu aller vous chercher, mon incompétence m'a...bloquée, que voulez vous c'est toutes les qualités des Serpentards.

Et il était parti, comme toujours, en faisant claquer la porte et ses robes. C'était bien la première fois que je riais face à une réplique de Snape, mais il fallait dire que c'était beaucoup plus agréable quand on n'était pas visé...

Je n'avais revu qu'une fois Malfoy et... ça c'était terminé en bagarre. Il était tout seul dans un couloir. Il en avait profité pour faire un sous entendu sur mon problème face à son massage. Voyant qu'il se moquait de moi, je n'ai pas cherché, je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule. Si les ennemis de mon **pire **ennemis n'étaient pas mes amis, je pense que le blondinet serait mort. Malfoy avait juste évité mes coups ou tenté de se défendre. Je pense qu'il ne s'était pas bagarré avec sérieux. À la fin c'est Neville et un certain Blaise qui nous avaient séparé. Malfoy était parti à l'infirmerie, moi à la tour, refusant d'aller me soigner.

Sirius était venu plusieurs fois me voir mais il n'avait jamais mentionné Dumbledore ou sa conversation. En fait je n'avais pas reparlé de ce qui c'était passé ce jour là. Hermione et Ron avaient essayé de savoir mais je refusais toujours en esquivant la conversation. Je m'étais même engueulé avec eux, une fois. Ils voulaient parler de mon comportement face à Malfoy. Ils m'avaient reproché de lui avoir donné trop vite ma confiance et tout le tralala qui suivait. Je leur avais crié dessus et étais parti en claquant la porte. Ils n'avaient pas compris que si je n'avais pas écouté Malfoy peut être qu'à l'heure qu'il était, ils seraient morts. Non, ils n'avaient pas compris que Malfoy venait me prévenir qu'il y avait une embuscade, trop aveuglé par leur haine. Neville et Luna n'avaient pas cherché à en parler. Neville était là pour moi, sans être étouffant. Il ne m'obligeait jamais à parler, parfois on restait des minutes entières sans parler, le silence était reposant. Et Luna, elle, avait toujours son air rêveur.

Je sentis le train ralentir, je pris mon sac qui était au dessus de Ginny sans la regarder. Je lui en voulais et pas qu'un peu, elle n'avait pas arrêté de me crier dessus. Elle voulait savoir à tout prix ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau après son départ. À la fin j'en ai eu marre, j'ai bien failli lui en mettre une. La seule chose qui m'a retenu, c'est que c'est une fille...ça aurait était un mec, je lui aurais mis une gifle magistrale pour être tranquille. Hermione m'a dit de ne pas trop lui en vouloir, parce que Ginny voulait encore sortir avec moi. Ce n'est sûrement pas une raison de me harceler comme ça. Tous les jours pendants une semaine, elle me l'avait demandé. Disant que je pouvais lui parler, que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et dès que Malfoy était près du groupe, elle l'insultait, Allant au devant des bagarres Gryffondo-Serpentardes. Moi, je m'éclipsais toujours. Puis un jour, Ginny avait était trop loin, elle avait raconté à Colin tout ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Pour se venger de Malfoy. C'est la première fois que j'ai eu une envie de meurtre. J'ai su plus tard que Malfoy avait eu la vie dur pendant un certain temps chez les Serpentards à cause d'elle. Puis il avait reprit le dessus en prouvant qu'elle mentait. Pendant tout le trajet, je n'avais pas dit un seul mot, regardant par la fenêtre. Je n'avais même pas acheté de bonbons, au grand damne de Ron. Je descendis du train, il y avait les Weasley et l'Ordre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de leur dire bonjour. Je fis un mouvement de tête à Hermione, Ron et Remus puis partis vers mon oncle et caressai la tête de Patmol. Stupéfait par mon comportement, l'Ordre ne réagit même pas. Pourtant je suis sûr qu'ils étaient venus pour moi. Mon oncle m'emmena devant la voiture sans un mot.

Je mis mon sac dans le coffre et montai. Arrivé à Privet Drive, personne n'avait dit un mot. Je pris mon sac et partis dans ma chambre mais avant que je puisse faire quelque chose, Vernon me prit le bras. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de me lancer une quelconque menace, je sortis ma baguette et la pointai sur lui. Il bégaya que je n'avais pas le droit de m'en servir, sinon je serais viré de mon école. Avec un gentil sourire hypocrite, je lui dis que depuis que Voldemort était revenu, j'avais le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Effrayé, Vernon me lâcha et je pus partir tranquille dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas dit toute la vérité mais parfois fallait bien savoir amplifier les choses.

Les Dursley avaient essayé de faire de moi leur elfe de maison. Manque de chance pour eux, j'avais refusé et quand ils devenaient trop menaçants, je sortais ma baguette leur disant ce qu'un simple sort pouvait leur faire. C'était marrant de les voir trembler de peur face à un bout de bois... Certes il était spécial mais pour eux qui connaissent si mal la magie... Après quelques jours enfermé dans ma chambre, je décidai enfin de bouger. Je demandai de l'argent à Pétunia, juste assez pour un voyage en bus et précisant que je la rembourserai plus tard. Au début elle avait refusé, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que si elle refusait, je m'amuserai à faire quelques tours de magie assez voyants. Elle me donna de l'argent par peur d'être considéré comme étrange par les voisins.

Je pris l'argent, un sandwich, ma clé de coffre et ma baguette. On n'était jamais trop prudent, puis je suis parti à l'arrêt de bus. Un mouvement venant de nul part m'appris que j'étais suivit par l'Ordre. Je souris en espérant que celui ou celle qui se cachait sous la cape n'était pas de source moldu. Dès que le bus arriva, je montai et payai une place. Je souris en une sentant personne me suivre. On dirait bien que c'était un Sang-pur sous la cape. Arrivé à Londres, je me dirigeai à la grande poste. Hermione m'avait expliquée qu'à côté de la poste, il y avait une banque qui transformait l'argent Sorcier en argent moldu ou vice versa. J'avais fait des recherches et j'avais découvert que je pouvais aller prendre de l'argent. Seules les personnes ayant connaissance du monde magique pouvaient voir la banque. Je pris donc environ 700 € sur mon compte, ce qui n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais dessus. Je rangeai mon argent dans ma poche de jeans, en pensant qu'il fallait que je m'achète un portefeuille pour ne pas qu'on me le vol.

Ça faisait bien trois heures que je tournais dans Londres, sans trouver une boutique qui me plaisait. Alors que j'allais décider d'aller à la ville à côté pour trouver un magasin de vêtement qui me plairait, je vis une enseigne au fond d'une rue que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. L'enseigne représentait un ciel bleu azur, un oiseau volant au dessus d'un arc en ciel, il y avait deux nuages en forme de A & M.

Le magasin s'appelait A_ny style of Mode_. Le nom ne me disait rien mais j'y entrais quand même, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Le seul mot que je pus dire pour décrire le magasin est 'magnifique'. Il était immense, il avait 3 étages. Le premier étage était pour les enfants, le deuxième pour les femmes le troisième pour les hommes. Le magasin portait bien son nom, tous les styles de vêtements étaient là, allant du classique au Gothique.

Je montai au troisième étage. Je vis un groupe de vendeurs à ma droite, avec timidité je me dirigeai vers eux. Un brun se démarqua des autres. Il était plus grand quee moi d'environ deux têtes. Il avait un débardeur noir qui ne cachait pas ses muscles. Je trouvai qu'il en avait même un peu trop. Il avait des yeux bleus clair et des traits fins. Je sorti de mes pensée quand il me lança sourire charmeur. Il me demanda si j'avais besoin d'aide. Je rougis face à son sourire et lui dis que je voulais m'acheter une nouvelle garde robe et que j'avais jusqu'à 550 € . Je ne voulais pas tout dépenser. Je devais encore prendre le bus, rembourser ma tante et peut être qu'après j'aurais encore besoin d'argent. Je lui dis que je voulais commencer en trouvant des vêtements simples, pour faire du sport, et que je n'avais aucun style propre. Le brun me demanda combien je faisais en me détaillant de bas en haut. Je rougis en lui disant que je ne savais pas, qu'on m'avait toujours refilé les vêtements de mon cousin. Il me prit plusieurs joggings, shorts, de plusieurs tailles, suivit de maillots longs et des débardeurs. Il mit tout ça sur un tréteau et me dit d'essayer ceux qui me plaisaient. Je rougis encore plus me rendant compte que je ne savais pas du tout ce que je voulais. Je pris un short court noir et un maillot rouge.

J'essaye le short, il était à la bonne taille, il ne me serrait pas, mais je ne nageais pas non plus dedans. Le short m'arrivait à mi cuisse. Je mis le maillot, il était grand, les manches dépassaient un peu de mes mains et il arrivait à la même hauteur que le short. Je trouvais ces vêtements simples et beaux. Il n'y avait pas de miroir à l'intérieur de la cabine. Je sortis pour voir ce que ça donnait dans le miroir à l'extérieur. Le brun était devant moi, je remarquai qu'il était rouge comme une tomate. Je compris pas tout de suite pourquoi, je me dirigeais vers le miroir. Je vis avec horreur qu'à cause de mon maillot on pensait que je n'avais rien en dessous...Je devins aussi rouge que le maillot, j'attrapais un jogging et bégayais au vendeur :

-J'ai un short...en dessous...hein...

Je l'entendis rire derrière le rideau. Je mis le jogging il était bleu marine. Je sortis pour voir ce que ça donnait, le vendeur me demanda mon nom :

-Harry et toi ?

-Rémi

Je rentrais dans la cabine et mis le jogging de côté, il ne me plaisait pas. Au bout de quatre heures d'essayages, j'avais fini. Je souris à Rémi qui devait être tout autant fatigué que moi. Il était bien 18h. On avait parlé de tout et de rien pendant qu'il me passait des vêtements à essayer. Je dois dire qu'il avait bon goût.

J'avais acheté deux jeans noirs moulants et un bleu clair délavé aux cuisses. Trois pantalons sur lesquels il y avait des fermetures éclairs un peu partout, deux noirs et un gris clair. Quatre shorts noirs, gris foncé, blanc et vert. Et un pantalon en cuir, je n'aimais pas vraiment, je trouvais ça un peu serré, mais j'aimais vraiment la texture. Puis Rémi m'a dit qu'il m'allait très bien... Il m'a même sifflé... Bien sûr j'ai rougis comme une tomate.

J'ai pris également cinq chemises, une noire, une verte et une grise, deux blanches dont une qui laissait voir mon ventre. Rémi s'était amusé à passer sa main sur mon ventre, me disant que ça faisait très sexy sur moi. Il m'annonça qu'il avait un tatouage sur son ventre, un tribal. Il me l'a fait voir, il entourait son nombril, un peu hésitant je le touchai, touchant en même temps ses abdominaux. Puis j'avais retiré ma main en rougissant. Depuis le début, il ne faisait que me draguer, et on dirait bien que je rentrais dans sa combine.

Après cela je fis l'acquisition de trois longs maillots simples rouge, blanc, bleu, quatre-cinq maillots style gothique et émo pour aller avec mes pantalons. Cinq débardeurs longs ou courts. Deux paires de converses et une paire de baskets. Une paire de gants, des mitaines, des chaussettes. Un manteau et une veste en cuir. Et Rémi s'était amusé à dire que je pourrai faire mon macho avec.

Puis je terminai avec des boxers, je m'étais amusé à faire un défiler à Rémi, j'en avais mis de toutes sortes : fluos, tête de mort, dragon... Et lui s'amusait souvent à passer sa main 'discrètement' sur mes fesses. En fin de compte j'en avais eu pour 575 €. Rémi me demanda si ça allait puisque j'avais dit que jusqu'à 550 €. Je lui dis que c'était bon et payai à une vendeuse toute heureuse de faire une bonne affaire. Je m'arrêtai devant les sachets... Comment j'allais porter ça ? Il y en avait une petite dizaine et ça n'allait pas être du tout pratique à transporter dans le bus. J'aurais pu utiliser ma baguette, mais je voulais éviter d'utiliser la magie. En tout cas pas tout de suite.

Rémi rigola devant ma tête et me proposa de me raccompagner chez moi, mais qu'il fallait attendre 19 h 30, l'heure à laquelle il terminait. Je n'aimais pas trop, mais j'acceptai, de toute façon j'avais pas trop le choix. J'en profitai pour mettre mon jean bleu clair, il me serrait un peu mais Rémi m'avait dit qu'il m'allait très bien. Je pris une chemise au pif et l'enfilais le temps que Rémi revienne. C'était la chemise blanche qui m'arrivait au nombril. Je jetai les vêtements de Dudley. Au bout de dix minutes, il arriva, on prit les sachets puis on les mit dans le coffre de sa voiture. Une Peugeot 207 rouge, il faisait déjà noir quand nous démarrâmes. Puis je lui indiquai ou j'habitais. Une fois arrivé nous sortîmes les sacs, je lui demandai de m'attendre, je montai les escaliers et posai les quelques sacs que j'avais prit. Je sortais un billet de cinq euros et le donnais à ma tante qui ne dit rien. Je revint doucement vers Rémi qui était appuyé sur le capot de la voiture. Je lui dit en rougissant:

-Je suis désolé de ne pas te faire monter...mais je ne m'entends pas très bien avec ma famille.

-C'est pas grave.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise, mais avant que j'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte, il me bloqua sur le capot et m'embrassa à perdre haleine. Alors que j'allais le rejeter doucement, je ne voulais pas une histoire avec un moldu, je senti un mouvement. l'Ordre me surveillait encore. Je sourit, je savais que Dumbledore n'allait pas être content que je fréquente quelqu'un qui n'était pas sorcier. Alors je le laissai faire, faisant croire à l'Ordre que j'avais une relation avec. Bien sûr j'informerai Rémi après que je ne cherchais pas de relation.

Je lui répondis timidement puis Rémi colla son érection sur ma cuisse. Je commençais à réagir, il passa sa main sous ma chemise puis caressa mon torse en taquinant parfois mes tétons. Il se frotta avec énergie à mon érection qui était maintenant bien réveillée. Il descendait vers mon cou, pour le sucer, le mordiller puis il remontait vers ma bouche et m'embrassait. Je lui rendis son attention, émerveillé par les nouvelles sensations qu'il me faisait découvrir. Je ne m'étais jamais masturbé donc je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi...Intense.

Il passait souvent sa main tout près de ma ceinture m'allumant carrément. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était ces frissons et sensations, c'était si étrange ! Mais aussi si bon ! Je soulevai mes jambes et les entourai un peu en dessous de ses fesses, le rapprochant plus. Il pinçait de plus en plus souvent mes tétons. Sans m'en rendre compte, je commençais à gémir :

-hmmm...N'arrêtes pas...C'est bon...

-Dans la voiture.

Il avait grogné sa phrase et je ne compris pas, trop abasourdi par les sensations. J'avais juste comprit qu'il me parlait de sa voiture. Puis il posa une main sur mon érection et même si j'avais un jean, je le sentis et je me frottai encore plus contre la main. Il mordilla mon oreille et je gémis encore. Il passa ses mains sur mes fesses et me souleva. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire que je plaquais mon érection sur la sienne bougeai les hanches. Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Alors que je sentais qu'il bougeait j'entendis une portière claquer. J atterris par terre, je poussai doucement Rémi. Je rougis, c'était devenu une habitude depuis quelques temps. Je gémis de désespoir en disant que j'étais mort. Il ne comprit pas, puis il se retourna...sur mon oncle rouge de colère. Il se décala un peu. Mon oncle commença à hurler :

-Tu rentres !

Rémi m'attrapait le poignet alors que je prenais les sacs, il me demanda si on se reverrait, je lui dit non, que je n'étais presque jamais chez eux. Au moins l'intervention de mon oncle m'avais permis de me 'séparer' de Rémi et aussi de faire disparaitre mon érection. Je lui fis un sourire triste et partis. À peine rentrer je me pris un claque magistrale qui me fit voltiger jusqu'à l'escalier.

-JE SAVAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS UN MONSTRE !!! MAIS EN PLUS DE ÇA.....IL FAUT QUE TU SOIS UNE PÉDALE MAIS TU ES PIRE QU'UN MONSTRE !!! TU ES UN DÊCHET HUMAIN....

Je sortis ma baguette quand je vis Vernon avancer à nouveau vers moi. Il recula, je montai les escaliers toujours ma baguette dans ma main et les sacs dans l'autre. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Je virai tous les anciens vêtements de mon cousin de ma malle, et mis mes sacs à la place. Je pris ma malle et descendis les escaliers. J'en avais marre, je ne voulais plus habiter chez eux. Je ne pouvais même pas les qualifier de famille. J'avais encore de l'argent, je pouvais prendre une chambre d'hôtel moldue. Vernon était toujours au bas de l'escalier et je lui hurlai dessus en disant que je partais. Que je ne voulais plus jamais les voir et que c'était eux les monstres. Je vis Pétunia arriver en courant en disant que je ne pouvais pas partir qu'elle avait reçue une lettre de Dumbledore et qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte avant mon anniversaire. Je fis un rictus et leur demandai :

-Et qu'est ce qui me retient ici ? Votre amour ? Laissez moi rire !

Je pointais ma baguette devant mon oncle, il recula, bloquant le passage à ma tante. Je passai la porte, ma malle à la main. Alors que je partais à l'arrêt de bus moldu, je me sentais aspiré. Ce n'étais pas comme un portoloin, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Mais quand je levais la tête, j'étais devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Une colère sourde monta en moi. Pourquoi j'étais ici ? Puis je ne réfléchis pas, je rentrai. Si c'était Dumbledore qui m'avait envoyé ici, il allait le regretter... Arrivé aux grandes portes j'étais calmé. Je ne pensais pas que c'était Dumbledore qui m'avait fais venir à Poudlard. Il refusait toujours que je reste à Poudlard alors pourquoi maintenant, il accepterait ? Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Au fond de moi je le savais mais...je ne comprenais pas. Alors que j'entrais dans le hall, j'entendis un hurlement horrible. Pas un hurlement de colère, ce que depuis quelques jour, je ne faisait qu'entendre. Non, c'était un hurlement de douleur pure, qui s'infiltrait en vous et formait une boule dans votre estomac.

_A Suivre_

_Et bien voilà je suis fière, c'est le plus grand chapitre que j'ai écrit. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez._


	3. Chapter 2

_Reviews annonyme :_

_Angelus : Je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer Snape (je met son nom en anglais qui donne Severus Snape, je préfère ça que Severus Rogue). Merci pour ta review. Et je te souhaite aussi une bonne année merci._

_Adenoide : Merci pour ta review et bonnes fêtes. Et oui c'est bien Draco qui souffre._

_Minia : Merci pour ta review, je vois qui a beaucoup de personnes qui aime la réplique de Snape. Oui c'est bien Draco qui cri mais non ce n'est pas parce que Harry l'a "trompé". Bonne année._

_Kumiko : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. bonnes fêtes._

_Calimero : Merci pour ta review. Il y aura environ 25 chapitres (peut être plus ou moins). Bonnes fêtes._

_Sucubei : Merci pour ta review. Et moi aussi j'attends la suite de tes fics. Bonnes fêtes._

_Zizac & nounou : Merci pour vos reviews et Bonne année._

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Non, c'était un hurlement de douleur pure, qui s'infiltrait en vous et formait une boule dans votre estomac._

Je lâchai tout ce que j'avais dans les mains et je courrais vers l'infirmerie d'où provenait les cris. J'ouvris les portes en grand, oubliant la discrétion, claquant les portes, contre les murs. J'avais une boule dans l'estomac. Un mauvais pressentiment s'introduisait en moi, je connaissais cette voix. Mes yeux furent attirés par une sphère Verte-Bleu qui entourait Draco Malfoy. Il était dans le premier lit de l'infirmerie, blessé, je dirais même mourant. Il se cambrait et hurlait à mort. On aurait dit qu'aucune partie de son corps n'avait été épargnée. Du sang coulait de ses plaies, qui étaient éparpiller sur son corps. Ses habits étaient déchirés, ses cheveux étaient rouges à cause du sang qui coulait de sa tête. Il avais aussi du sang qui coulait le long de sa bouche descendant vers le cou. Ses yeux se révulsaient, le blanc de ces yeux devenait rouge. Son teint était pâle et sa respiration hachée. Je le vit se courber de plus en plus fortement, et tomber dans l'inconscience, comme mort. Mon professeur de Potion était à coté de mon parrain, ils essayaient de jeter des sorts sur le blessé, mais chaque sort se heurtait à la sphère qui emprisonnait Malfoy. Je voyais avec effarement des larmes couler sur les joues de Severus Snape. Je n'aimais pas Malfoy, mais je refusais qu'il meurt devant moi, sans que j'essaie de l'aider. J'avais la preuve devant mes yeux que n'importe quel humain, même le plus terrible, si il meurt laissait des gens tristes.

Madame Pomfresh s'agitait dans tout les sens pour essayer de donner des potions à son patient, mais la sphère l'empêchait à chaque fois de s'approcher du blond. La repoussant doucement mais fermement. Je m'avançai devant la sphère, décidé à essayer. Je vis Snape me regarder, il ne me dit rien, me laissant la chance d'essayer. Avec hésitation, je passai ma main dans le halo. Je me rendis compte avec surprise que la sphère ne me rejetait pas, comme je l'avais prévu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que c'était Malfoy qui m'avais appelé. Je sortis ma baguette avec empressement et commençais à jeter le sort _Episkey(1)_ pour empêcher l'écoulement de sang. Je visais en premier les plus grandes plaies qui étaient sur son torse. Il avait des coupures assez profondes et surtout très longues, elles faisaient plus de la moitié de son torse. Madame Pomfresh fut la première à réagir. Sirius et Severus étaient toujours choqués, du fait que j'arrive à passer la sphère. La médicomage m'informa qu'il était en train de s'étouffer avec son sang et qu'il dessaturait(2). Il fallait libérer ses voies respiratoires, ainsi empêcher le sang de couler dans ses poumons. Il pourrait ainsi mieux respirer et la saturation remonterait. Je paniquai de plus en plus ne sachant pas comment faire pour soigner correctement Malfoy. J'essayais de me reprendre, j'étais le seul à pouvoir le soigner. C'était un vrai crétin, hypocrite, et narcissique mais il m'avait aidé alors maintenant c'était à mon tour. Je me rendais compte que je n'entendais plus sa respiration, et que le bout de ses doigts commençaient à devenir violet, à cause de la mauvaise circulation du sang.

Je restais tétanisé devant lui. La peur revint et me prit au ventre. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. J'étais le seul à pouvoir le sauver, allais-je y arriver ? allais-je réussir cette responsabilité, en plus ? Mon parrain sembla remarquer mon inquiétude, il m'informa qu'il fallait que je me calme, il m'expliqua rapidement le sort _d'Anapneo(1)_. il me permettrait de dégager les voies respiratoire du blond. Je lançai le sort, et je remarquais que sa respiration redevenait hachée. Je le lançai deux fois pour être sûr que ses voies respiratoires étaient bien dégagées.

Sa respiration n'était pas correct mais au moins elle était là... Et ses doigts arrêtaient de bleuir. Mon professeur de Potions, se reprit et me dit de continuer à jeter le sort _Espiskey_, et à chaque fois de lancer aussi les sorts _Ferula(1) et Vulnera samento(1)_. Il me fit voir comment faire et je recommençai à soigner les plaies. Le sort _Ferula_ fit apparaître des pansements ou des bandages qui se placèrent sur les plaies que j'avais refermé. Et le sort de Vulnera samento était pour les grandes plaies qui étaient sur son torse. Je remarquais que la sphère changeait de couleur et devenait moins vive. Je ne savais pas si c'était bon signe ou pas.

Je vis du coin de l'œil madame Pomfresh apporter toutes sortes de potions. À la dernière plaie visible que je refermai, elle me dit de prendre les potions et de les lui faire avaler. Je pris les dizaines de potions et les installais sur le chevet du blond. Je m'assis délicatement sur le bord du lit prenant garde à ne pas défaire les bandages. Puis je relevais un peu sa tête et lui fit boire avec difficulté les potions. À chaque fois j'étais obligé de masser avec délicatesse sa gorge pour que la potion soit bien ingurgité. Ses lèvres étaient abîmées, je devinais qu'il les avait mordu jusqu'au sang. Quand enfin j'eus terminé de lui faire avaler toutes les potions, je le déshabillais. Je recommençai le sort Episkey et Ferula sur les plaies qui n'étaient pas visibles, sous ses vêtements déchirés. Ma première impression était la bonne, il avait des plaies partout sur le corps. Le pire était que ce n'était pas de plaies pour tuer immédiatement mais pour torturer jusqu'à la mort. C'était seulement maintenant que je me rendais compte que Malfoy avait fait preuve de courage en m'annonçant le plan de son père et de Voldemort. J'étais persuadé que c'était les mangemorts qui lui avait fait ça. Qui d'autre aurait pu être si cruel pour torturer jusqu'à épuisement. Je ne savais pas comment Malfoy avait réussi à s'enfuir mais je pensais qu'il avait droit à une médaille. Je retournai délicatement mon patient, et un hoquet de terreur me prit. Je reculai et vomi par terre aux pieds de l'infirmière.

J'entendais mon professeur de potion faire les cents pas dans l'infirmerie et sa ne fit qu'augmenter mon stress. Il lança un sort de recurvite sur le vomi et murmura que c'était un sort de magie noire.

Sur le dos de Malfoy était inscrit _"TRAITE A SON SANG"_. La marque était en sang, on a l'impression qu'on est entrain de la chauffer à blanc. Elle commençait au milieu de son dos et s'arrêtait sur ses fesses qui formaient un « G ». J'étais persuader que Malfoy sentait sa plaie le bruler et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait criait si fort. Je vis l'infirmière prendre une pommade. Mon professeur nous expliqua le sort qui avait été jeté sur le blond :

-C'est un sort qui coupe et brule, c'est de la magie noire, son effet est de torturer jusqu'à la mort. Plus de 36h de ce sortilège et vous mourrez de douleur, pire que le Doloris. Une simple pommade magique ne fera qu'arrêter le sang, non la brulure, ça allongera sa vie d'une dizaine d'heures. Il faut 3 larmes de phoenix, mélangées à la pommade cicatrisante pour que la guérison commence.

Je vis madame Pomfresh courir vers une armoire et sortir une fiole de couleur transparente dont elle fit couler trois gouttes dans la pommade. Elle me donna la pommade me disant de l'appliquer sur toute la plaie. Je le fis, essuyant avant le sang séché et frais sur la plaie. Plusieurs fois je fus obligé de vider la bassine d'eau tiède que Madame Pomfresh ma apportais. Ça ma prit bien une heure pour appliquer la pommade sur la plaie. Tout le pot de pommade y était passé. Le sang à arrêté de couler, et on n' plus l'impression que la plaie était chauffée à blanc. Elle se referma laissant quand même une cicatrice rouge qui formait toujours _TRAITE A SON SANG._ Je lançai le sort de _tergeo(1)_ qui permettait de défaire le sang séché resté sur le corps de Malfoy. Je demandais à l'infirmière ce que je devais faire, et comment ça se faisait que la cicatrice ne partait pas. Mon professeur de potions m'expliqua que puisque c'était de la magie noire elle mettrait plus longtemps avant de partir, trois-quatre jours et que pendant deux-trois jours son dos lui ferait extrêmement mal. C'est pour ça qu'il faudrait continuer le traitement avec la pommade cicatrisante mélangée aux larmes de phœnix. La médicomage m'expliqua un sort qui permettait de diagnostiquer le patient. J'essayais de le lancer, mais à chaque fois je le loupais. Au bout d'une dizaine de fois j'y arrivais. Je tendis le papier qui était apparut devant moi à madame Pomfresh ne comprenant rien à tout ce charabia. Elle le lit rapidement, et prit la parole :

-Sa vie n'est plus en danger. Il est dans un coma artificiel pour récupérer mais il va se réveiller dans moins de deux jours. Il n'y aura aucune conséquence grave, juste des douleurs pendant environ quatre mois. J'ai réussi à replacer tous ces os avant que la sphère ne se mette en place, donc il n'y a plus aucun problème de ce côté là. Sa plaie dans le dos va le faire souffrir. Il faudra lui administrer la pommade pendant 5 mois. Sinon la plaie reviendra. Il faudra lui donner aussi quelques potions Veela, son gène et sa magie se sont déclenchés. Il y a un autre gène qui c'est déclenché mais je ne reconnais pas les symboles...C'est bizarre... Il faudra continuer à lui donner des potions et des soins. Bon travail Harry.

Je rougis sous le compliment et la remercie. Je vois que le soleil se lève. Enfin de compte je suis bien resté 8h debout à guérir Malfoy. J'espère bien qu'il m'en sera reconnaissant. Je vois du coin de l'œil Sirius déboussolé devant Severus Snape assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Snape pleure, de soulagement cette fois ci. Dans un hoquet à peine audible, il nous dit qu'il considère Draco comme son fils, qu'il l'a vu grandir, qu'il l'a élevé et qu'il l'aime plus que tout. Sirius met sa main tremblante sur son épaule pour essayer de le réconforter, je m'avance et annonce :

-Si la sphère reste, je soignerai Malfoy, je vous le promet, même si ça dur cinq mois.

Mon professeur me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait et me murmure un merci. Maintenant j'en suis sûr ! le monde ne tourne plus rond. Sirius me fait un bref sourire, triste, lui aussi est déstabilisé par la soudaine gentillesse de son « ennemi » d'enfance. Puis comme s'il n'avait jamais pleuré, ou désespéré Mon grand et sévère professeur de Potion se lève comme si rien ne c'était passé. Fatigué, je baille. Avant que j'ai le temps de réagir Sirius se met a hurler dans mes oreilles :

- Qui ! Qui a osé te faire ça !?

Je le regarde abasourdi, puisqu'il s'adressait à moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis la lumière se fit, je rougis comme une tomate et lui demande en mettant ma mains sur mon cou ;

-Mes suçons ?

-Non, imbécile, votre coquard.

Bah...C'était la mauvaise lumière... Ça fait plaisir de retrouver mon prof tant détesté, mais il aurait pu garder ses sarcasmes pour lui ça m'aurait pas fait de mal.... Je fus un peu choqué d'apprendre que le coup de mon oncle m'avait laissé un coquard. Je répondis discrètement que c'était mon oncle, parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié qu'il y ait un « gay/Bi » sous son toit. Sirius bouillonnait de rage, je m'empressais de lui dire que c'était pas grave, que j'avais pas eu tant de mal que ça. Mon parrain me demanda d'un air suspicieux comment j'avais fait pour venir ici. Je l'informai que je ne savais pas. J'avais passé la porte de la maison pour trouver un hôtel moldu, et j'avais été aspiré devant les portes de Poudlard. Je lui avouait que je pensais que eux pourrait me le dire. Snape grogna que j'avais sûrement fait un transplanage instinctif et que j'avais de la chance d'être en un morceau. Severus rajouta que j'avais du faire un transplanage instinctif quand j'étais petit, parce qu'il me manquait deux-trois neurones. Je regardais Sirius qui me souriait. On ne savait pas comment réagir face à Serverus Snape en pleure...mais on savait très bien réagir face à ce Severus Snape là.

Alors que j'allais répondre à Mon cher et tendre professeur adoré, la porte claqua dans un grand BOUM...

...Les ennuis commençaient, Dumbledore venait de claquer la porte en colère. Demandant des explications, à notre venu à Poudlard. Madame Pomfresh qui appliquait une pommade sur mon œil, expliqua à Dumby, le pourquoi de notre visite :

-Messieurs Snape et Black sont venus m'amener Malfoy junior qui a été torturé. Et Monsieur Potter a fait un transplanage instinctif, après s'être enfui de chez lui, parce que son oncle l'a frappé. Monsieur Potter ne réagit pas au gène veela qui est présent chez Monsieur Malfoy, il a donc pu le guérir. Il va de soit que Monsieur Potter doit rester près de Monsieur Malfoy tout le long de la guérison de celui ci. Très peu de personnes résistent au gène veela, même pas vous, Albus.

Dumbledore, rouge, refusa que je reste à Poudlard et me dit qu'il allait me renvoyer chez les Dursley, immédiatement. Mince alors... il ne me fait plus le coup du bonbon au citron...C'est Triste... J'aime bien les bonbons moi...Sirius et Severus hurlèrent en synchronisation, avant que j'ai le temps de protester :

-Hors de question !!

- Si Monsieur Potter part, mon fils mourra et je le refuse. Si vous l'obligez à partir, vous n'aurai plus d'espion dans les rangs des mangemorts. Et je me fiche complètement de me retrouver à Azkaban, Draco est ma seule famille !

- Si vous renvoyez mon filleul chez les Dursley, je vais au ministère et je fais une demande pour l'adopter. Si je ne l'ai pas fait depuis que je suis déclaré innocent c'est parce que vous me l'avez demandé !

Je senti un sourit béa naitre sur mon visage... Mon parrain voulais m'adopter, je saute dans ces bras heureux. Il me rend mon étreinte avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Ces yeux pétille, et je me laisse a croire que c'est de bonheur... Me souvenant du pourquoi, il ne m'avais pas encore adoptais, je jeter un regard noir a Dumbledore. Il allais me le payer... est très chers. Oh oui, ce cher Dirlot allais avoir un lente et douloureuse mort. Dumbledore, grogna est accepta, a la condition que moi et Draco ne sortions pas de l'appartement de Salazar Serpentard pour aller faire mes courses au chemin de travers.

Madame Pomfresh, rouge de colère hurla qu'il fallait nous donner un autre appartement. Le directeur refusa, en disant que c'était sa ou rien, puisque c'était le seul appartement se trouvant dans les sous-sol. J'accepte je n'avais pas trop le choix, et temps pi pour les désagrément. Dumbledore informa a Sirius et Severus qu'il avait une cheminée, dans l'appartement, qu'il pourront venir nous voir par ce moyen. Il précisa aussi qu'il ne voulais voir personnes déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard pendants les vacances à part l'infirmier. En clair j'étais enfermer, 24h/24h avec Malfoy jusqu'à la rentrer, sa va être long... Avec astuce je demandait comment on allais faire pour la nourriture, en espérant qu'il est pas de cuisine incorporer dans l'appartement. Dumbledore me dit avec un grand sourire hypocrite, qui garde d'habitude pour ces bonbon, qu'il avait une cuisine dans les appartements, que les placards se remplissais de ceux que l'on voulais, comme pour la salle de demande. Sirius me sourit et me dit qu'il pouvais toujours demander a Kreatur de me faire a mangeais.

Je lui dit que ce n'était pas utile, vu que je savais faire a mangé. Je savais que mon parrain allais me rendre souvent visite cette année et j'en était heureux. Dumbledore rouge de colère nous informa qu'on avait 1heure pour installer le patient dans l'appartement. Après il y aurais que l'infirmier et lui qui pourra rentré dans les appartement, par la portes jusqu'à la rentrés scolaire. Je n'aurais jamais penser que sa serai aussi facile de mettre Dumby en colère. Il n'avait pas qu'a m'interdire d'aller chez mon parrain. Il est parti comme il était rentré...en claquant la porte. Aucune délicatesse...

Madame Pomfresh voulu jeter un sort de lévitation sur Malfoy mais le sort rebondit sur la sphère. J'allais jeter le sort mais Pompom alla plus vite que moi et rejeta le sort sur le lit....Si elle voulais utiliser les grands moyen sa ne me déranger pas... Pendant que nous traversions le couloir Madame Pomfresh nous expliqua que l'appartement était spécial.

- Salazar a fait en sorte que si les habitant de l'appartement n'avais aucun lien avec lui, l'appartement serai... rempli de magie noir, obscure, sale, et les meubles...abîmer. Par contre si les personnes ont un lien direct ou indirect envers lui, l'appartement est bien. Le seul inconvenant et que les propriétaire attendront les penser de l'un et de l'autre. Le Directeur ne souhaite surement pas que vous restiez monsieur Potter...Vous n'avais aucun lien de parentes avec Salazar Serpentard, ni Monsieur Malfoy. De plus on ne peut monter aucun meuble, dont on ne pourra pas l'améliorer.

Nous avons traversait tout les cachots, passant le dortoir des Serpentard, la salle de classe de potion, et même les appartement privais du directeur de Serpentard. Nous nous arrêtons devant une porte en bois de chêne. Madame Pomfresh, l'ouvrit en grand...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je fut éblouis par la beauté des lieues. On était arrivait dans un salon style ancien, pourtant il était a l'état neuf. Au milieu de la pièces, il a un tapi noir en cercle. Dessus il a deux petit canapé en cuir marron, deux grands fauteuils du même style qui les sépares. Au milieu, il avait un table basse rectangulaire en vers transparent. Le parquet était ciré et marron foncer. Il a une grande cheminé noir, et des motifs était incruster dans le marbres. Le feu était allumée, un douce chaleur et lumière en sortait. Il avait trois portes une à droite et deux a gauche, en bois de chêne sculpter avec les même motif de la cheminé. Je sourit c'était magnifique, ce n'était ni trop froid ni trop chaleureux, c'était parfait. Madame Pomfresh bégaya qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mon professeur de Potion décida de lui éclairesir les idée.

- Nous avons tous oublier que Voldemort a fait d'Harry son égal en transférant un peu de sa magie en lui. Mais il en a aussi fait le descendant indirect de Salazar Serpentard puisque Voldemort et un des descendant de Sepentard. Le sort lançais sur cette appartement, réagit a la magie, non a l'ADN.

Je sourit le dirlo n'avait sûrement pas prévu ça. Enfin de compte ça pouvait être agréable d'être enfermé dans cet appartement. Alors que j'allais m'élancer dans les chambres, l'infirmière m'arrêta. Elle me demanda de lancer un sort de lévitation sur Draco puisque les armoires ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans l'appartement. Salazar Serpentard ne voulait pas que son appartement soit changé alors aucun meuble ne pouvait être modifié ou entrer. Je grognais m'attendant au pire, si l'appartement ne me convenait pas, je ne pourrais pas le modifier. Je sais que Pompom me l'avais déjà dit mais sa ne m'avais pas fait tick. Je lance le sort sur Malfoy et je le fait rentrer dans le salon délicatement... C'est pas vraiment le moment de lui faire quelques bleus. Je demande à l'infirmière quelle est la porte qui mène aux chambres. Elle me répond hésitante que c'est la première a gauche. Je me dirige vers la porte, regardant d'un œil le corps du blessé pour vérifier qu'il ne percute pas un mur. J'ouvre la porte, il y a un petit hall et au bout il y a un escalier en colimaçon. L'escalier est en bois et fait bien deux mètres de hauteur. Je grimace, ça ne va pas être facile de léviter le corps de Malfoy.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je suis en sueur mais heureux. Je n'ai pas cogné une seule fois Malfoy contre l'escalier. Sirius a un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, j'ai bien envie de le lui faire ravaler...C'est pas facile puis, c'est pas ma faute si je préfère voler, que de faire voler... On arrive dans un Hall ou il y a trois portes, je ne m'embête pas à demander où se trouve les chambres, j'ouvre la première et y fait pénétrer le blond.

La chambre est tout aussi magnifique que le salon. La tapisserie est vert sombre, et des ombres noires représentent des arbres. Le plafond représente le ciel étoilé d'une pleine lune, les étoiles brillaient. La moquette est noire. On ce sent comme dans une forêt. Même les armoires font ressortir cette impression. Le lit à baldaquin rond est en bois foncé au milieu de la pièce, les rideaux sont du même vert que la tapisserie et sûrement en soie. Les draps sont noirs et verts, et le lit est un deux places. Je suis pressé de découvrir ma chambre et le reste de l'appartement. De chaque côtés du lit, il y a un chevet en bois clair avec sur le dessus du marbre noir. Sur la tapisserie, au dessus des chevets, il y a deux cercles verts clair. Je ne fais pas attention et je continus ma découverte de la pièce. À droite, il y a une porte et à gauche, il y a une armoire qui fait tout le mur et touche le plafond. L'armoire est aussi en bois, elle fait bien 6 mètres de long et 2 mètres de hauteur. Au milieu, il y a un immense miroir.

Je tire le drap et remarque qu'il est aussi en soie. J'installe le blessé sur le lit. Madame Pomfresh appuie sur les cercles verts clair et une grande fenêtre apparait. La vue donne sur la forêt interdite. L'infirmière me fait un sourire triste et me dit qu'on ne pourra rien faire pour Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Je hoche la tête. Mon professeur m'explique qu'il va lancer un sort sur la pièce, si un problème arrive une alarme se déclenchera. Avant que j'ai le temps de répondre, Madame Pomfresh me coupe la parole :

-Vous devriez dormir dans le canapé, Monsieur Potter, il suffit que vous bougiez pendant que vous dormez et que vous donniez un coup à Monsieur Malfoy pour que son état n'empire. Il sera très instable, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil.

Je fronce les sourcils et lui demande pourquoi je ne pourrai pas dormir dans une autre chambre. Elle me répond avec méfiance, qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chambre. Mon parrain éclate de rire, un rire nerveux... sûrement à cause de ma tête. Je sors de la pièce en boudant, j'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir sur le canapé et je ne peux dégager Monseigneur Malfoy du lit. Je présume que Malfoy voudra même pas faire des tours quand il ira mieux... J'ouvre la première porte à coté de la chambre pour continuer à découvrir l'appartement.

Tout dans cet appartement est magnifique. Dommage qu'il a qu'une seul chambre. La salle de bain est carrelée de bas en haut. Sur le mur le carrelage est noir-blanc. Par terre le carrelage est blanc et gris, alors que sur le plafond, il y a un ciel nuageux qui bouge. La couleur noir-blanc du carrelage fait ressortir le plafond bleu ciel. À ma gauche, il y a deux lavabos, ils sont entourés de marbre noir. Et dans les lavabos, il y a des motifs de fleur noir. Au dessus, il y a un miroir. À ma droite, il y a une immense douche, on peut rentrer facilement à 3 dedans. Devant il y a une armoire et un porte manteau. Le porte manteau est noir en forme de cœur et de carreau. L'armoire est juste assez grande pour mettre les serviettes, gants de toilette, parfum et rasoir. Il y a un miroir sur la partie haute de l'armoire. À coté il y a une barre pour accrocher les serviettes. Puis plus à gauche, il y a une baignoire blanche. Elle ressemble à celle de la chambre du préfet mais elle est beaucoup plus petite et il n'y a que 4 robinets. Il a un panier de linge sale a coter de moi. Entre les lavabos et l'armoire il y a une porte. J'y vais et je l'ouvre. Rien d'intéressant ce n'est que les toilettes. Les toilettes sont plutôt grand, sûrement parce qu'il y a deux portes. J'ouvre la deuxième porte et je me retrouve dans le Hall. J'entends l'infirmière parler avec Sirius et mon professeur de potion. Je ne fais pas attention et descends l'escalier pour continuer à découvrir l'appartement. Je prend la porte la plus proche de l'escalier et me retrouve dans la bibliothèque.

Comparé aux autre pièces celle-ci est beaucoup plus clair. La moquette est beige, et il y a une large fenêtre qui fait presque tout le mur. La vue donne sur le lac. Ce n'est pas de la tapisserie sur les murs mais de la peinture de couleur saumon. Il y a des dizaines d'étalages remplis de livres. Je traverse la pièce. Au fond, il y a un canapé comme ceux du salon et une cheminée un peu plus petite. Dans un coin, il y a un bureau en bois de chêne. Et à l'opposé, il y a un bureau de Potion avec trois étagères remplies d'ingrédients et de fioles.

La pièce est reposante. Je sors de là pour aller visiter la dernière pièce que je n'ai pas encore découvert... La cuisine.

Elle est de couleur blanche, rouge et noir. Le parquet est marron-noir, comme la tapisserie. La couleur rouge, blanc, fait penser aux cuisines modernes. Pourtant les armoires et le noir donne un style ancien. Devant moi, il y a la gazinière. C'est une vielle gazinière noire, ou le four est encore en dessous. À coté de la gazinière à droite il y a des armoires blanche. À gauche, il y a un frigo. Je suis assez étonné, puisqu'on est dans une cuisine sorcière, il ne devrait pas y en avoir. Au milieu, il y a un plan de travail qui sert de table. Le contour est rouge et le dessus est en marbre noir. Et il y a des armoires dans le plan. Il a y deux chaises anciennes noires et un banc blanc. Au font du plan de travail, il y a un petit évier. Il y a un deuxième évier en face de la gazinière et à coter du frigo.

Je sors de la cuisine, content de mon exploration, l'appartement est super. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire... J'ai eu une dure journée. Je décide de m'allonger sur le canapé en attendant que les adultes décident de descendre. Au bout de cinq minutes, je sens la fatigue s'emparer de moi, je ferme les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOo

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la nuit commence à tomber, j'ai du dormir tout l'après midi. Ce soir je vais galérer à dormir. Il y a un petit mot sur la table de nuit, je le prend. Je reconnait l'écriture de mon professeur de Potion, J'ai toujours maudit chaque mots qu'il écrivait sur ma copie...Bah oui...À la fin ça se terminait toujours par un grand et énorme T.

_ Monsieur Potter,_

_ Monsieur Black et moi viendront demain matin, pour avoir une conversation importante avec vous. Votre parrain refuse de vous réveiller pour vous prévenir qu'on part, ou avoir une conversation importante, aujourd'hui. Selon lui vous êtes trop fatigué et vous n'allez sûrement rien écouter de notre conversation... Selon moi ça ne changera pas de d'habitude, je ne pense pas que vous soyez toujours fatigué pendant mes cours pourtant rien ne veut rentrer dans votre crâne._

_Severus Snape. _

Enfin de compte mon professeur de Potion a su m'écrire quelque chose d'autre qu'un T... Mais je ne sais pas si je dois m'en sortir fier... Je cherche un T pour vérifier mais il n'en a vraiment pas. Je monte voir en haut si Malfoy est toujours là, ou s'il c'est réveillé. Normalement, il se réveil demain, mais on ne sait jamais... On dirait que Malfoy dort paisiblement, avec ses cheveux on pourrait le confondre avec un ange... Un corps d'ange mais l'esprit d'un diable. Je redescend dans la cuisine. Je cherche tranquillement du pain dans les armoires pour me faire un petit sandwich. Après avoir fait toutes les armoires, je désespère de trouver du pain, pourtant la cuisine est comme la salle de demande, je devrais en trouver. Je m'en vais voir dans le frigidaire. Je remarque qu'il a une corbeille a pain au dessus. J'essaye de l'atteindre mais je suis trop petit, alors j'attrape une chaise et monte dessus. Je l'ouvre et trouve une baguette encore chaude, le bonheur total. Je sort du jambon et du beurre avec un couteau que j'ai pu remarquer pendant ma fouille. Pendant que Je prépare et mange mon sandwich, je me remémore tout ce qui c'est passé en une journée. Je me rend compte que Draco ne doit pas être l'enfant gâté et pourri qu'il laisse voir. Je me demande ce que mon parrain et Severus veulent me dire... Je suis interrompu par le bruit d'un coup sur la porte.

Je fronce les sourcils et vais ouvrir la porte, en espérant que je le peux puisque j'ai pas le droit de sortir. Madame Pomfresh, rentre dans la salle en coup de vent, elle avait avec elle un sachet. Elle m'informe qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps, et me propose d'aller dans la chambre. J'accepte, pendant le trajet, elle m'explique qu'elle ne peut pas rentrer dans l'appartement sans autorisation, mais que nous pouvons pas sortir par la porte à cause de Dumbledore. Par contre nous pourrons sortir pour aller au chemin de traverse faire nos achats par cheminette. Arrivé dans la chambre elle me demande de relancer le sort de diagnostique. Madame Pomfresh me tend ma baguette que j'avais oublier a l'infirmerie. Je le lance et lui donne le parchemin. Elle le lit vite fait, Malfoy va se réveiller demain matin. Il faudra que je lui donne des potions et applique la pommade sur la plaie sur son dos. La médicomage m'informe qu'elle a mis plusieurs potions dans le chevet de droite en cas d'urgence. Il y a des étiquettes qui explique la potion, ses effets secondaires... Et les potions à utiliser et la pommade sont dans le chevet de gauche. Elle me dit aussi que je risque de prendre une potion. Je fus sous le choc et lui demande pourquoi. Elle me répond simplement que Monsieur Black m'expliquera demain. Que mes affaires sont dans le coin de la chambre.

Je vois Poppy se pencher de plus en plus sur le parchemin. On dirait que ses yeux vont toucher le parchemin. Elle m'informe que Monsieur Malfoy a des gènes pas encore complet et qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est, qu'il risque d'y avoir des modifications physiques et magiques. Alors que j'allais lui demander plus d'explication sur les gènes, elle part de la chambre en me criant qu'elle devait y aller. Je souffle de découragement, cette femme est un vrai Dragon... Je ne sait pas comment faire pour la suivre. Dès qu'on touche à ses patients c'est terminé, pour preuve, elle ose même affronter Dumbledore de front. Elle n'a vraiment peur de rien, je pense que je l'admire un peu.

Je prend un boxer dans ma valise sans regarder, puis je prend un long maillot blanc. Je l'enfile et regarde dans le miroir de la grande armoire. On dirait encore que je n'ai rien en dessous du maillot, mais je m'en moque puisqu'il n'y a personne dans l'appartement. Je décide d'aller dans la bibliothèque, il y a treize allées de livres, je les parcours sans m'attarder sur les livres. Ils sont tous très anciens, jaunis. Après il y a deux allées d'objets divers et trois autres de produits de potions. Je prend un livre au hasard et m'allonge dans le canapé. C'est un livre sur l'histoire, sur la guerre des gnomes... Je sens mes paupières se faire lourdes... L'histoire rien de telle pour dormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveille en sursaut, j'attrape ma baguette que j'ai fait tomber par terre hier, et lance un Tempus. Il est 06h58 du matin...J'ai beaucoup dormi. Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine me préparer un déjeuner. Je décide de manger du lait au chocolat avec de la brioche croisée au chocolat. Je sors du frigo du lait et du jus de l'orange, de l'armoire un bol, un couteau et un verre. Puis je vais chercher la brioche, je suis encore obliger de prendre une chaise pour l'attraper. Alors que j'allais descendre de la chaise, je perds l'équilibre, et je tombe... Sur un torse. Celui qui m'a rattrapé me prend par les hanches et me dépose délicatement par terre devant mon parrain. Je murmure un merci à celui qui est derrière moi. Je présume que ça doit être mon professeur de Potion. Je tire sur mon maillot et leur dit gêné que je ne les attendais pas si tôt. Je suis en boxer et le fait que mon professeur de potion m'ai rattrapé dans cette tenue à tendance à me gêner même si j'ai un maillot... Mon parrain me sourit et me fait une gentille remarque...:

- Très classe ton boxer, j'adore la couleur fluo.

- On peut pas vous louper au moins, Monsieur Potter.

Je rougis face à la remarque, j'abaisse mon regard et je constate qu'on peut voir mon boxer fluo à travers le maillot blanc. Je rentre dans leur jeu en disant que Rémi adorait aussi la couleur. Mon parrain me demande tout de suite qui est Rémi, je rougis comme une tomate et leur demande s'ils veulent déjeuner. Sirius et Snape rigolent de ma tentative de changement de sujet et acceptent. Je cherche dans les armoires une casserole, et quand je la trouve je verse le lait dedans. Je sors le chocolat, puis deux bols, couteaux et verres pour mon parrain et mon Professeur. Pendant que je fais un chocolat, mon professeur m'explique le programme. En premier, il décide de me parler de ce que je dois savoir sur la prophétie et le passé. Puis on parlera des gènes, et après des soins qu'il faut apporter à Draco. Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer, et verse le chocolat dans les bols. Je vais chercher du sucre et leur en propose. Mon parrain se jette dessus, comme un gamin... Il boit tout de suite une gorgée de chocolat et une moustache de lait apparaît. Je rigole discrètement, pour pas qu'il le remarque, la vengeance du sourire moqueur d'hier.

Je coupe la brioche, puis je la met au milieu pour qu'on se serve à notre aise. Entre deux bouchée de brioche, le parrain de Malfoy m'explique la prophétie et le passé :

-Je pense que pour que vous compreniez mes choix, il faut que vous sachiez toute l'histoire, même si je souhaiterai ne pas vous parler de ma vie.

Mon professeur avait le visage sombre et sérieux, et je pouvais voir dans cette simple phrase et son visage ses gestes qu'il regrettait, qu'il était triste. Je n'avais jamais vu Snape comme ça, et je décidais d'écouter attentivement :

- Ma mère était une Prince, la dernière de la lignée, une sang pur. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un moldu, elle c'est mariée avec, et a eu un enfant, moi. Au début tout allait bien, mais mon père a perdu son boulot et a commencer à boire. Il avait de plus en plus l'alcool violent. Ma mère était triste de le voir ainsi, mais elle me protégeait, même si elle devait se prendre des coups. Elle était douce et prévenante. Ça a duré jusqu'à mes 11ans. Ma mère a été obligé d'annoncer à mon père qu'on était sorcier pour que je parte à Poudlard. Mon père a été écœuré et nous a traité de monstres. Je n'étais pas là pour le voir, puisque j'étais à Poudlard, mais il battait ma mère de plus en plus violemment. À Poudlard je n'avais aucun ami, à part Lily Evans, ma meilleure amie. Elle savait ce qui ce passait chez moi, et elle m'épaulait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Le choc, ma mère avait été la meilleure amie d'un Serpentard. Mieux encore de Severus Snape, mon professeur de Potion. Je n'avais jamais été au courant. Mon professeur de potion ne me laissa pas le temps de m'en remettre :

-Je me détestais de ne pas être assez fort pour défendre ma mère. Je détestais mon père. Je me suis crée mon monde, devenant le quatrième meilleur potionniste du monde à l'âge de 14ans. Puis petit à petit ça n'a plus suffit à mon père, et il a commencé à me battre. D'une certaine manière j'étais soulagé, à ce moment là, il s'en prenait à moi, il ne s'en prenait pas à mère qui s'affaiblissait à vu d'œil. Ma haine augmentait, et je ne voulais qu'une chose tuer mon père, défendre ma mère. J'ai commencé à me faire remarquer du côté du Lord Noir à cause de mes capacités en Potion. Cette année là, je suis rentré chez moi et ma mère était morte. Mon père l'avait tué. Il avait été innocenté du côté des moldus, mais je savais que c'était lui qui l'avait tué. Je me suis enfui de chez moi et je suis parti chez Lily. Mais je ne pouvait pas rester à ses crochets. Et Voldemort savait là où sa fesait mal, il savait faire ressortir la haine. Il m'a proposé un toit et une vengeance. Tuer mon père. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai dit oui. Même si pour cela, je devais m'engager dans ses rangs, je voulais ma vengeance à tout prix.

Dans sa voix, il y avait tant de haine et de regret, que ça me laissait pantelant. Il fit une pause, comme s'il voulait se remémorer ses vieux souvenirs douloureux, et continua de sa voix remplie de regrets.

- Je suis retourné à Poudlard, et chaque jours je maudissais un peu plus la vie. Ma meilleure amie, celle que j'aimais, c'était mise en couple avec mon ennemi, James Potter. Je ne me souvient pu combien de fois je les maudits pour m'avoir éloigner de Lilly. Elle me laissait de côté. J'étais persécuté par les maraudeurs et la haine de mon père ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ma vengeance n'était pas encore accomplie et c'était la seule chose qui me tenait encore a vie.

Sirius avait baissé la tête face à la réplique sur les maraudeurs, comme si lui aussi regrettait.

- Un jour alors que je flânais dans les rue de Pré au lard, j'ai vu Dumbledore. Je l'ai suivi, si j'avais des nouvelles à annoncer à mon maître, peut être que je pourrai accomplir ma vengeance. J'ai entendu le début d'une prophétie "_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... " _Comme prévu je l'ai rapporté à mon maître et il me donna les moyens de tuer mon père. J'avais été aveuglé par ma haine, si j'avais su, je ne lui aurai jamais dit. J'ai compris bien plus tard que prendre la vie de mon père avait aussi pris la vie de ma meilleure amie, Lily Potter née Evans.

Je retenais mes larmes, j'en voulais à mon professeur, sans lui en vouloir. Moi aussi j'avais des envies de meurtre parfois envers les Dursley. Je comprenais l'envie de vengeance de mon professeur, moi aussi je voulais venger mes parents. Ce qui m'a permis de ne pas mal tourner sont mes amis. Mais lui, il n'en avait pas. Je comprend mieux maintenant l'homme froid qui est devant moi.

-Quand j'ai compris que Lord Voldemort voulait tuer Lily, je suis aller voir Dumbledore pour devenir espion. J'aurai tout fait pour Lily. Je lui ai tout avoué. J'ai essayé de protéger Lily à ma manière, en apportant des informations à Dumbledore. Puis un jour j'ai su qu'il y avait un traitre dans les rangs de l'ordre, mais il était déjà trop tard. J'ai prévenu Dumbledore, mais Voldemort avait déjà attaqué. Alors j'ai voulu te récupèrer Harry, pour rattraper mes erreurs, parce que c'était mon devoir envers Lily, je me devais de te protéger. Dumbledore a refusé, il savait que Voldemort n'était pas encore entièrement mort et il avait besoin d'un espion. Après plusieurs arguments, j'ai accepter de ne pas t'adopter. J'ai commencer à faire des recherches sur le traitre de l'ordre. Je ne pensais pas que Sirius puisse un jour tromper James. Puis quand j'ai su que Sirius était un animagus, un chien, j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas lui. Les animagus peut refléter la personnalité des sorciers, et le chien reflète la loyauté. J'en ai informé Dumbledore, mais ce n'était pas une preuve assez tangible pour le libérer. Puis Sirius aurait pu être fidèle à sa famille ou à Voldemort. Enfin de compte j'ai trouvé la preuve au début de ce mois, en fouillant dans les registres du ministère. C'était Peter Pettigrow qui était le gardien du secret, non Sirius Black.

-Je pense que tu dois connaître toute la prophétie pour affronter ton futur fais en ce que tu veux. Seule toi pourra le lire.

Il me tend un papier ou est inscrit la prophétie et je la lis :

_ Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pourvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

Je prend conscience, que si je ne tue pas, je me ferai tuer. Toutes les informations tournent dans ma tête. Mon professeur meilleur ami de ma mère, mon professeur mangemort, mon professeur qui veut m'adopter, la prophétie. Tout tourne à une vitesse folle dans ma tête. Mon parrain me demande ce que dit la prophétie, me coupant dans mes songes. Je la lui récite et son visage s'assombrit à chaque mot. Puis sans que je m'y attende, il me sourit.

Sirius m'explique de ne pas m'occuper de ça. De vivre ma vie, qu'on ne pourra rien changer, même en m'apprenant à combattre. Que tout ce qu'on pouvait faire c'est d'aimer et que je prennent ma force d'eux, de leur amour. Cette histoire est ridicule, mon parrain, ne veut juste pas que je m'occupe de ça. Sirius va vouloir s'occuper de ça, en espérant que je vive ma vie en étant un garçon normal en retardant le moment de l'affrontement. Mais je ne suis pas un garçon normal. Je fait un sourire à mon parrain pour lui montrer que j'ai très bien comprit où il voulait en venir. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Snape doit être d'accord avec mon parrain, puisqu'il ne fait aucune remarque.

Alors que je vois mon professeur ouvrir la bouche pour parler, un son strident retentis. L'alarme dans la chambre. J'entends mon professeur de potion crier Draco. On se précipite tous dans la chambre de mon rival...

OoOoOoOoOoO

(1) Merci Cléo :P C'est elle qui m'a donné le sort, puisqu'elle a fait les recherches sur tout les sorts d'HP ^-^ __

(2) C'est quand il manque de l'oxygène dans le sang, on peut en mourir.

_Je m'excuse pour mon retard. Ce chapitre doit être maudit. J'ai eu la mort d'un proche. Je n'ai plus eu envie d'écrire. Malheureusement je ne suis pas une machine à écrire qu'il faut juste brancher. Puis, je l'ai envoyé à une seule bêta pour que vous l'aillez plus vite mais ma bêta a eu des problèmes personnels et la secondes à ses études. Donc voilà, je suis désolé du retard. Vous aurez le chapitre 3 dés qu'il sera corrigé, je l'ai terminé. Sinon dites moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre._


	4. Chapter 3 Chapter 4

_On se précipite tous dans la chambre de mon rival..._

Je n'avais jamais vu Snape courir. Ses longues capes noires volaient derrière lui. On avait l'impression de voir Spiderman.... Et il fallait avouer que c'était très tordant. Si l'alarme ne me cassait pas les oreilles et la situation n'était pas si critique, j'en aurait ri. J'arrivai dans la chambre en dernier. Pour mon excuse, Severus et Sirius étaient beaucoup plus grands que moi. Ils avaient donc des plus grands jambes et moins de pas à faire. Le cas de Malfoy ne c'était pas empiré, il était juste réveillé.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts et il nous observait. Il avait l'air inquiet et tendu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander d'une voix ironique, si le beau au bois dormant, c'était bien réveiller... Tout les occupants de la pièce me regardèrent comme ci une deuxième tête allait sortir de mon corps... Je me sentis obligé de grogner que c'était le titre d'un conte moldu sauf que dans le conte, c'était la belle au bois dormant. Et que je n'avais sûrement pas dit ça pour lui faire un compliment sur sa beauté...Il se trouvait déjà assez beau sans que quelqu'un d'autre le trouve mignon. Malfoy me jeta un regard noir, sûrement mécontent d'être comparé à une fille. J'y pouvais rien moi, si dans le conte c'était une fille et non un garçon...

Severus s'avança près du lit et la sphère bleu-vert apparut. C'était trop beau pour être vrai... J'allais vraiment devoir jouer les infirmières jusqu'à la fin des vacances... Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire Malfoy ou les Dursley ? J'avouais que Malfoy était un peu mieux, il était plus beau à regarder, et c'était surtout plus jouissif de m'engueuler avec que de m'échapper de Dudley. Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais rien ne sortit.

On aurait dit qu'il imitait un poison rouge. J'aurais pu me délecter de ce spectacle pendant très longtemps mais je préférai me dépêcher d'aller dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et ma baguette. Sirius me demanda ou j'allais mais je ne pris pas le temps de répondre. Il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Courir dans les escaliers en colimaçon n'était vraiment pas facile. Je pris un verre dans l'armoire centrale et le remplit d'eau fraiche trouvé dans le réfrigérateur. Je remontais les escaliers doucement de peur de renverser de l'eau. J'eus à peine le temps de mettre un pied sur le pallier d'en haut que mon professeur de Potion me sautait dessus :

- Ne faites pas des promesses que vous ne tenez pas Monsieur Potter. Vous vous sauvez vite devant vos responsabilités...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le verre d'eau que j'apportai. Je pensais que mon très cher prof venait de se rendre compte de son immense, dirais-je même magistrale...erreur. Je lui envoyais un regard noir, me retenant de lui jeter l'eau et le verre qui suivait à la figure. Il me le ferait payer au centuple en cours... C'était injuste... De toute façon j'avais fait la promesse de prendre soin de son filleul et j'allais le faire. Même si ce cher filleul allait essayer de faire de ma vie un enfer personnalisé... Je passais devant mon parrain qui me souriait. Il ne me ferait pas croire que lui aussi n'avait pas douté... Mais j'étais persuadé qu'il m'avait soutenu devant les remarques sarcastiques de Snivelus, comme il aimait l'appeler. Je me demandais comment Snape réagirait si un jour j'osais aussi l'appeler comme ça.

Je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit rond, et Malfoy me regardait bizarrement. Je n'aimais pas son regard. Vous savez c'était le regard qui vous donnait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de drôle sur la tête alors que vous savez que vous n'avez rien. J'ai une envie irrésistible de lui tirer la langue. Je me rendit compte qu'il devait se demander pourquoi j'arrivais à passer la sphère alors que son parrain non. Ou alors des langues avaient bien parlé pendant que j'étais parti chercher le verre d'eau. Et le blond se posait tout plein de questions. Je me demandais ce qu'ils avaient bien pu dire. Je portais le verre aux lèvres de Malfoy. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et encore abîmées. Le blond humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue et bu la moitié du verre d'eau. Des gouttes d'eau coulèrent de sa bouche vers son cou, je les essuyais en espérant que mes mains n'étaient pas trop froides. Je posais le verre sur le chevet et lui demandais dans un murmure, pour ne pas rompre le silence, s'il allait mieux. Il acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête, sûrement trop fatigué pour faire plus. Je restais là, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le silence était pesant et je ne risquais pas de le briser. J'espérai juste que Snape soit en train de se ronger les ongles pour la bourde qu'il venait de faire. J'avouais que ma fierté en avait pris un coup. Douter de moi aussi facilement...

Snape alla dans le chevet gauche et prit plusieurs potions. Il tendit le bras vers moi sans toucher la sphère pour que je les prenne. Je me levais pour allé les chercher. Les potions étaient toutes de couleurs différentes. je mettais les fioles contre la bouche de Malfoy pour qu'il les ingurgite. Les potions passaient avec plus de facilité que le verre d'eau. J'étais parfois obligé de lui masser le cou pour que toute la potion passe. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Sirius et Severus qui s'installaient sur des fauteuils noirs. Je fronçais les sourcils, je n'avais pas remarqué les fauteuils en rentrant. J'aurai bien pensé qu'ils les avaient fait apparaître mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Les fauteuil était sûrement caché à cause de la tapisserie qui était très foncée et parfois noire de la même couleur les fauteuils. Je me rendis compte que mon professeur de Potion ne m'avait pas donné la pommade pour la blessure dans le dos de Malfoy. Je le regardai et lui demandai si je devais mettre la pommade dans le dos du blond. N'oubliant pas le regard noir et la voix sèche pour lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement. Il me répondit que oui, et que pendants ce temps, il allait nous expliquer les soins que Malfoy allait devoir avoir, et les conséquences des gènes activés. Il prit un ton un peu plus doux que d'habitude pour me parler. Je présumai que je n'obtiendrai rien de mieux de lui, alors j'arrêtais de faire la tête.

J'expliquai à Malfoy que j'allais le retourner pour mettre de la pommade sur une plaie qui était dans son dos. Il ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air... vaseux pour ne pas dire shooté. Les potions prises étant assez fortes faisaient cet effet. Je le mettai sur le ventre délicatement et j'entendais un soupir sortir de la bouche de mon patient. La plaie devait lui faire mal puisqu'il était dessus. Je défis la blouse d'infirmerie qu'il avait sur le dos en essayant de ne pas trop le bouger. Je grimaçais, sa plaie n'était pas si belle que ça, elle était rouge à cause du frottement de la blouse d'infirmerie.

Je pris la pommade qui était sur le chevet. J'étalais la pommade sur le dos du blond commençant par le haut de sa blessure. La sphère disparaissait tout doucement, sa couleur devenait moins forte et elle diminuait petit à petit. Mon parrain attendait que Malfoy sorte de son état vaseux pour parler.

-Harry, tu va devoir appliquer la pommade, pendants deux-trois mois, le matin et le soir. Les cours auront déjà reprit, vous pourriez garder l'appartement après puisque la période scolaire aura déjà commencé. Bien sûr il faudra que vous soyez tous les deux d'accord. Maintenant pour les potions : La fiole rouge est pour sa voix, normalement tu en auras besoin que d'une ou deux fiole. Tu lui en a donner une, il faudra donner la deuxième dans 1 heures si sa voix n'est pas revenue.

Je me retournai et souriais à mon parrain en lui demandant d'un air angélique si j'étais obliger de lui donner la potions rouge. Ça ne me posait aucun problème de ne pas attendre la SI jolie voix de Malfoy... Deux grognements distinct me répondirent, maintenant j'étais sûr que Malfoy et Snape étaient de la même famille, celle des cromagnons. Sirius continua de m'expliquer comme si je ne l'avais jamais interrompu. Ça c'était pas gentil...

-La fiole bleu est pour sa gorge. Elle est assez encombrée, il faut donc des potions pour qu'elle ne soit pas irrité. Trois potions, toutes les heures. La fiole grise est pour ses côtes cassée. Madame Pomfresh les a remises, il ne faut pas qu'il se déplace de nouveau. Une Potion par jours, pendant deux jours est suffisant, le matin de préférence. La Potion cyan est pour les plaie que tu as refermé, pour empêcher la cicatrisation, les inflexions et que Draco est mal. Il faut la prendre trois fois par jour, pendant deux semaines. La Potion magenta est pour que les os repoussent bien. Deux fois toute les heures. La fiole verte est à prendre jusqu'à ce que Draco puisse se lever, c'est un énergisant. Une fois par jour, le matin de préférence. Et la fiole violette c'est pour ces gènes veela qu'il faudra lui donner quand son héritage sera déclenchera. C'est Severus qui a mit des ingrédients, colorant pour les mettre dans des tons différents, pour que tu puisse mieux les reconnaître. Il a mis aussi des senteurs de violette dans la pommade pour qu'elle sente meilleur. J'ai tout noté sur un papier pour que tu n'oublies pas et ne te trompes pas de potions. Une alarme va sonner dans une heure, deux heures, et trois heures, pour que tu saches quand donner une potion à Draco. Pour les autres, il faudra que tu fasses attention. Je ne vais pas mettre une alarme ne sachant pas quand vous allez vous lever ou vous coucher. La particularité de cette appartement c'est que vous aller bientôt entendre vos penser donc si Draco a besoin de quelque chose, il aura qu'à le penser très fort pour que tu l'entendes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, au fur et à mesure vous arriverez à contrôler vos pensées de façon à ce que l'autre n'entende que ce que vous voulez.

Je sentais mes mains imprégnées de la pommade, et c'était vrai qu'elle ne dégageait pas une odeur épouvantable comme la dernière fois. Ça sentait la lavande mais pas trop fort, et j'adorais ça. J'avais carrément oublié la particularité de cette appartement. Je crains que ces vacances ne vont pas être de tout repos. Je pris le papier que Sirius me tendait pour le poser sur la table de chevet de gauche. Mon parrain me demandait si j'avais bien tout compris et je lui dit oui. En même temps, c'était pas trop compliqué. J'étais arrivé au bas du dos de Malfoy, ça allait beaucoup plus vite que la première fois. Mon patient commençait à ce tortiller dans tout les sens et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire que s'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, je l'assommais, qu'une égratignure de plus ou de moins ne se verrait pas. Il grognait, cromagnon 2 le retour... Il se décidait à arrêter de bouger avant que je perde complètement patience. Snape me lançait un regard noir remplit de reproche. J'avais menacé son filleul préféré, pourtant il ne fit aucune remarque déplacée, il prit la suite du monologue de Sirius.

-Draco, je présume que tes parents t'ont informé que tu avais des gènes veela. Sinon, maintenant tu est au courant. Les gènes se sont déclenchés, un peu avant que tu sombres dans l'inconscience. C'est plutôt rare que ça arrive, mais quand le veela est en danger de mort c'est possible. Pour te protéger, le magie veela forme une sphère autour de toi. Le problème c'est que la magie ne différencie pas les gens qui te veulent du bien ou pas. Personne ne peut traverser la sphère à part ceux qui possèdent des gènes spéciaux. Harry qui possède ces gènes, c'est proposé pour te soigner. La sphère va rester là assez longtemps et il faut que quelqu'un te passe la pommade sur ton dos. Tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul et les sortilèges ne marcheront pas contre ces plaies. Normalement tu reçois ton héritage lors de tes 17 ans, mais là vu les circonstances, tu vas l'avoir dans quelques heures. Ton héritage va consister à changer physiquement, avoir des pouvoirs plus puissants. Tu vas dégager des phéromones jusqu'à ce que tu te lis à un compagnon par mariage ou un lien. Les phéromones vont faire que les personne près de toi vont te désirer, la potion sera là pour atténuer l'effet, par contre si tu restes longtemps en contact avec une personne la potion ne marche plus. La personne sera immunisée contre elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, les phéromones ne seront pas assez puissant pour qu'on se jette sur toi.

Malfoy ne fit que grogner face à la remarque de son parrain. J'imaginais Malfoy courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour échapper à une bande d'adolescents aux hormones détraqués qui voulaient sa peau... Où encore Malfoy courir derrière des filles tremblantes de peur devant la face de Malfoy psychopathe. Je retint un fou rire face à cette vision. Mon professeur reprit le monologue :

-Tu vas devenir jaloux envers tes compagnons et tu seras très protecteur envers ceux que tu aimes. Tu vas avoir envie de sexe. Je veux dire un peu plus que les adolescents normaux. Mais toujours pas assez fort pour que tu te jette sur le premier venu. Ça sera par période, je ne peux te dire quand ça arrivera. Si tu as des relations sexuelles, tu émettras moins d'hormones. Tu seras très possessif envers ceux que tu penses être à toi. Objet, animaux, amis, compagnon, ou âme sœur. Les veelas se lient très rarement à leur âme sœur, parce qu'il sont très dur à trouver et surtout on ne sait pas comment les reconnaître. Ta condition de veela fera aussi en sorte que tu ne seras plus obligé de porter un masque de légilimencie comme tu faisais. Le veela ne supportera pas que tu joues un double jeux envers tes proches, il voudra que tu sois honnête envers ceux que tu aimes. On a trouver des gènes non identifiés avec tes gènes veela. On sera ce que c'est quand ils vont se déclencher. Il va falloir trouver une solution pour ton père, tu ne repartiras pas là bas alors il faut que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ces responsabilités. Je t'aurai bien adopté, comme tu le voulais Draco, mais je ne peux pas le faire le temps que je n'ai pas de calice. La loi me l'interdit. À croire qu'on ne peut jamais faire ce que l'on veut.

Oh Mon Dieu, mon professeur de Potion est un vampire ? Merde, je m'en serais jamais douté. Ah si je je l'avais su plus tôt... Je le regardais avec mes grands yeux façon Patmol avec tout plein de question sur le bout de ma langue. Mon professeur me remarqua et eut un tout petit mouvement de recul. Alors que je m'apprêtais à le harceler de questions. Quelles étaient les capacités des vampires ? Était ce vrai qu'ils ne se nourrissaient pu de sang humain, sauf celui de leur calice ou potentiel calice ? Qu'ils se nourrissent de potions ou d'animaux ? Puis pourquoi il mangeait à la grande table s'il n'en avait pas besoin ? Est ce qu'il entendait vraiment mieux que les humains ? Est ce qu'il ne craignait pas la lumière ? Était-il un vampire mortel ou immortel ? Tant de questions passaient dans ma tête, je sourit à mon professeur. Il allait être ma nouvelle proie, je voulait tout savoir. Mon parrain voyant ma réaction me dit que ce n'était pas le moment de faire un cours avancé de défense contre les forces du mal... Je lui fis mes petits yeux larmoyants, je voulais savoir, moi. Manque de chance ça ne marchait pas avec Sirius et non plus avec Severus. Je boudais mais j'écoutais quand même les informations que me donnait le vampire.

-Pour toi, Harry, c'est plus compliqué. Il y a peu de cas similaire au tien, très peu de personne résiste au gène veela. En fait, il n'y a même pas de nom à ceux qui ont les mêmes gènes que toi tellement que c'est rare. On sait que tes gènes se déclenchent quand tu rentres en contact avec un veela. Tu vas avoir un héritage. Tu risques de l'avoir dans quelques minutes. Tu vas avoir des pouvoirs plus puissants, et une transformation physique comme pour tout héritage. Des peu de témoignages qu'on a eu, on sait que tu vas avoir envie de sexe. Je veux dire par là beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Tu vas avoir des pulsions assez dures à contrôler. En faite elles seront presque incontrôlables, tu arriveras à te contrôler seulement si tu as beaucoup de volonté ou si ton partenaire ne veut pas aller plus loin. Quand tu trouveras un compagnon ou que tu auras des rapports sexuels ça se calmera. Tu auras toujours envie de sexe mais ça sera dirigé vers la personne envers qui tu as des sentiments ou envers celle avec qui tu couches. Tu vas devenir aussi très tactile avec certaines personnes et très câlin. Jusqu'à présent toutes les personnes ayant eu ton gène sont assez soumises face a leur compagnons. Ces personnes là trouvent plus facilement leur âme sœur, puisqu'elles ont un lien avec eux. Je ne sais pas les particularités de ce lien. Ton animagus sera un chaton et tu vas ronronner comme eux par moment. Tu risques aussi de te laissé pousser les ongles. Tu t'entendras bien avec toute créature magique, ou animaux, tu pourras même communiquer avec certains d'entre eux, cela dépendra de ton niveau magique. Connaissant ton niveau magique je dirais que tu pourras parler à 80% des créatures magiques et animaux non magiques 10 ou 20 % ce qui est déjà pas mal.

Je regardais mon professeur de Potion interloqué. Ce con m'annonce tranquillement, comme si rien n'était, que j'allais recevoir un héritage dans quelques MINUTES. Que j'allais changer physiquement, mentalement et surtout que j'allais avoir des PULSIONS SEXUELLE. J'ai une envie de meurtre... Et bien sûr c'était maintenant, qu'on me prévenait ! Je me vengeais sur le fessier de Malfoy, que j'étais en train de masser doucement pour que la pommade soit absorbée. Maintenant je les massais plus durement pour passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose. Le blond grognait mais je m'en foutais, je boudais, de toute façon c'était sa faute. Si ce crétin ne s'était pas foutu dans la merde, j'aurais pas eu besoin de l'aider. Je me souvint pourquoi Malfoy c'était mis dans le pétrin et j'arrêtais de le masser. C'était de ma faute si Malfoy c'était fait torturer. S'il ne m'avait pas aidé pour le ministère, Ginny ne l'aurai pas dénoncé. Je ne pouvais même pas dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute si Ginny l'avait dénoncé puisqu'elle l'avait soit disant fait pour mon bien. Heureusement je n'étais pas responsable de l'imbécillité de Ginny. Je terminais d'imprégner la pommade sur le fessier du blond plus doucement. C'était la moindre des choses. Il m'avait sauvé d'une embuscade. Mes amis et moi et je devais être reconnaissant pour ça même si ce n'était pas le grand amour entre nous.

Je me calmais, et retournais Malfoy, avec prudence, comme je le faisais avant. Je grognais qu'il me fallait un pyjama pour habiller la princesse. Ce n'était pas parce que je m'étais rendu compte qu'il n'y était pour rien que j'allais être gentil. Ma phrase me donna le droit à deux regards noirs... Tiens ! Cela sont vraiment de la même famille, c'est moi qui vous le dit, leurs regards pouvaient vous glacer sur le champs. Dommage pour eux je n'étais pas un Potter pour rien. J'étais bien décidé à faire la tête contre l'injustice que je vivais. Sirius me tendit un pyjama de soie noire avant de m'informer que lui et Snivelus repartaient chez eux pour dormir. Ça faisait deux jours qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi, et ils étaient crevés. J'acquiéstais, c'était vrai qu'ils avaient l'air de zombie. j'entendais la porte se fermer doucement alors que j'allais demander combien de temps Severus pouvait rester debout sans dormir, puisqu'il était un vampire. Je pris le bas de pyjama puisque les adultes c'étaient enfuis, fatigués.

J'essayais d'enfiler le pantalon à Malfoy sans trop lui faire de mal. J'avais pas envie de faire l'infirmier plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait. Je soulevais les jambes du blond, et passais le pantalon sans cérémonie. Je trouvais que sa peau était un peu trop blanche. Alors que j'arrivais à la mi cuisse, je m'arrêtais. Je me sentais...Bizarre, vaseux. J'avais l'impression que ma tête tournait doucement. J'essayais de bouger mais je n'en avait plus la force. Je me sentis partir, submergé par une puissance inconnue. je devinais que j'allais avoir mon héritage dans quelques secondes et non minutes comme le vampire l'avait si bien dit. Ma vue devint floue, brouillée. J'entendis mes lunettes tomber sur le drap. J'avais l'impression que ma tête devenait de plus en plus lourde. Je n'en pu plus, j'arrêtais mes efforts pour tenter de bouger. Je tombais la tête la première, sur les cuisses de Malfoy. Je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir, et je les fermais petit à petit. Ma dernière pensée fut que ces temps ci j'atterrissais un peu trop souvent, à mon goût, sur mon rival.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillais, je me sentais un peu perdu et j'essayais de me remémorer ce qui c'était passé en vint. Ma joue était sur quelque chose de doux. J'ouvris les yeux, je constatais que j'étais sur les cuisses d'une personne. Je me sentais encore vaseux et j'avais du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts. Je les refermais pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Je remarquais alors devant moi quelque chose de magnifique, de splendide. J'en oubliais ou j'étais, qui j'étais...

C'était un pénis. Je m'en sentis directement excité. J'avançais tout doucement ma tête. Le pénis était gros et long alors qu'il était au repos. Je sentais mon pénis frotter contre mon boxer. Je déglutis, ce pénis devait être la huitième merveille du monde. Une peau blanche, on voyait parfaitement la forme du gland. Une hampe épaisse et grande, on pouvait observer un bout du gland à la fin. La verge commençait à bouger et se dresser. Ça m'excitait encore plus et je plaquais mon entre jambe sur le bout du lit, pour sentir un poids contre mon érection. Le pénis devant moi commençait à être en érection et je souhaitais qu'il ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Il était entouré de poils pubiens blanc. Je sortis ma langue, une envie de lécher l'érection grandissante me pris de plus en plus. Je me mordais violemment la langue pour me retenir.

Le pénis était complètement éveillé maintenant. La hampe était immense autant par la grosseur, que la longueur. Le gland était opulent, humide, et bien rond. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose l'avoir profondément en moi. Je voulais tellement sentir le gland humidifié contre ma prostate... Je désirais sa chaleur, et sa grosseur en moi. J'avais envie qu'elle me fasse gémir de plaisir. Je souhaitais que cette érection imposante fasse des va et vient puissant en moi. J'avais envie qu'elle me fasse jouir, en rentrant et sortant en moi. Violemment et tendrement. Je voulais me sentir dominé de toute sa longueur. Je voulais céder à la tentation de me soumettre devant cette personne. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir violemment. J'avais envie de me sentir complet, plein, avec sa grosseur. Le désir de sentir couler son sperme chaud en moi, me vint à l'esprit. Oh, oui j'avais tellement envie de cette érection... Je remuais les hanches et gémissais. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, de l'aphrodisiaque pur. Je me rapprochais encore plus de l'érection, la touchant presque. J'observais une goute du liquide séminal descendre la hampe tout doucement, me narguant. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'attrapais la goute sur ma langue et fermais les yeux, tout en refaisant le trajet de la goutte traitresse. Alors que j'allais prendre le gros gland rouge dans ma bouche, pour sentir le gout du liquide séminal, j'attendis dans ma tête une voix hacher :

_-Je ne dirais pas non à une petite gâterie mais.... Oh Putain c'est bon... Merde il fait ça super bien... vue la couleur de ses yeux, il est sur un coup des pulsions et je crains de me prendre encore quelques coups... si je ne t'arrête pas tout de suite. Encore un peu... Il est tellement... impulsif._ Retiens....toi... Potter !

J'avais commencé à lécher délicatement le gland rouge. Mais la voix de Malfoy, brisée et roque, me fit revenir à la réalité. Je fis un bond vers l'arrière... Je me retrouvais le cul en l'air, rouge de gêne. Je me relevais avec difficulté et partis en courant de la chambre. Je refermais la porte en la claquant, et je me recroquevillais devant la porte. Je me sentais humilié, comment avais-je pu faire ça ? Avec Malfoy ? Allais-je devenir une...pute? Est ce que ça allait toujours faire ça ? Des larmes silencieuses d'humiliations coulaient sur mes joues. Pourquoi ça arrivait à moi ? Pourquoi j'avais eu tellement envie de me soumettre à Malfoy ? Pourquoi je voulais autant son sexe en moi ? Pourquoi... ?

Je pouvais me dire au moins que cet héritage, m'avait servit à sauver la peau de Malfoy. Puis merde, J'étais un Potter !! Et ce n'était sûrement pas un petit héritage qui allait me faire changer. J'étais, je suis, et je resterai un Potter, un fouteur de merde et fier de l'être. J'étais têtu, et je fonçais tête baissée. J'avais mon propre caractère et qu'on ne me dise pas que je ne savais pas comment pouvait être un Potter puisque je ne l'avait pas connu. Si je voulais tenir face à la tentation, je tiendrai ! Puis je pourrais comprendre et parler à certain animaux, c'était un point positif de l'héritage. J'étais pressé de rencontrer des créatures magiques et de parler avec elles. J'aimerai bien parler aux Sirènes, je parlais déjà aux serpents. Ça serait super de pouvoir lire la langue Elfique, je pourrai traduire tout plein de livre de défense contre le force du mal sur eux. J'essuyai mes larmes avec mon coude, rageur. J'étais content d'avoir quand même trouver un point positif dans cet héritage. Au moment où je me relevais j'attendais une alarme. L'alarme des potions. Je savais que je devais rentrer dans la chambre et donner les potions à Malfoy mais là j'avais plus envie de m'enfuir en courant de la chambre qu'autre chose.

Pourtant j'avais fait une promesse alors j'ouvrais la porte doucement. La première chose que je remarquais c'était que Malfoy avait toujours une érection assez imposante, puis qu'il avait les yeux grand ouverts. Il aurait pas pu dormir celui là ? Je m'avançai tout doucement évitant de regarder l'entre jambe de mon patient. _Il croyait quand même pas que mon érection aller partir si vite le saint Potter ? _Le blond ne disait rien, je me rendait compte alors que j'entendais les pensées de Malfoy à cause de l'appartement. Je trouvais ça assez troublant. Je me souvenais maintenant des pensées de Malfoy pendants que... J'attrapais le bas de pyjama et je terminais de le lui enfiler en l'informant que j'entendais ses pensées. Je vis avec délice ses joues s'empourprer.

Je pris la dernière fiole rouge et magenta. Puis j'attrapais au hasard une fiole bleu. Il me resterai puis qu'à donner une potion bleu dans une heure. Par sécurité je vérifiais que je prenais les bonnes potions sur le papier que Sirius m'avait donné. Je m'approchais de Malfoy, lui relevais la tête et lui faisais boire doucement les fioles. Commençant par la rouge pour sa voix, puis la bleue pour sa gorge et enfin la magenta pour ses os. Je remarquais que ses lèvres étaient toujours abimées, mais beaucoup moins qu'au début. Je me retint de les toucher plus que je ne le devais. Il était quand même bien foutu le blond ! Je le reposais délicatement sur le lit et lui demandais si il allait mieux. Il hocha la tête pour me dire Oui. _j'irais mieux quand il n'y aura plus cette énorme érection dans ce fichu pantalon ou quand j'aurai le courage de plaquer Potter contre un mur. J'ai même pas le courage de me branler, fait chier, en plus il est bien foutu le saint Potty ! Je suis quand même heureux qu'il pense que je suis bien foutu_. Hé hé _peut être que je pourrai me le faire un jour._ Je remarquais premièrement que Malfoy était un pervers, deuxièmement qu'il pouvait aussi attendre mes pensées et troisièmement je préférais largement qu'il prenne l'option, je me soulage comme un con plutôt que celle de me plaquer contre un mur. J'avais sûrement pas envie de perdre ma virginité contre un mur ou encore moins sous le coup d'une pulsion. De plus je n'étais pas une Pute et je risquais pas de coucher pour un coup d'un soir, bah en tout cas pas temps que j'aurai ma virginité, peut être après. Je rougis comme une tomate, le blond utilisait de plus en plus des mots crus. Je lui demandais d'arrêter de penser aussi fort. J'eus la satisfaction de le voir rougir à son tour. Je décidais de le laisser torse nu, sinon le maillot risquait de frotter la plaie derrière son dos. La plaie n'est pas encore jolie, jolie mais au moins elle ne m'avait pas fait vomir comme la première fois. Rien que d'y repenser mes poils se hérissaient.

Malfoy était impossible. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser, je sentais qu'à la fin de la journée j'allais avoir une montreuse migraine. Pire qu'une fille...J'étais interrompu par la voix roque du blond :

-Je ne te permet pas ! Je refuse d'être comparé à une fille même dans tes pensée saint Potty ! Puis maintenant c'est plutôt toi qui ressemble à une fille... Tu devrais allé voir dans un miroir.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne répondais même pas à sa réplique. Malfoy avait su piquer ma curiosité. C'était vrai que j'avais changé physiquement, et je n'avais toujours pas vu les modifications. Je m'avançais tout doucement vers l'armoire, j'avais presque peur de mon reflet. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas trop horrible...La chance n'était pas avec moi cette semaine. Je retins de peu un cri d'horreur.

Le premier changement que je perçus était que je voyais parfaitement sans mes lunettes. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que mes yeux étaient d'un vert si clair et profond. Puis je me souvint que Malfoy avait dit que la couleur de mes yeux avait changé pendant ma...Pulsion. Je lui demandais et il me répondais par pensée qu'ils étaient bleus très clair, et vif. Bizarrement je me voyais mal avec ces yeux là. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je ne portai plus mes lunettes.

Les traits de mon visage étaient beaucoup plus efféminés, ce qui me donnait un air doux. Et je remarquais que tout mon corps avait changé, j'étais plus petit. J'étais passé d'environ 1m72 à 1m64. En clair j'avais la taille d'une fille et encore certaines filles me dépassaient l'année dernière maintenant, je devais faire leur taille ou sinon elles me dépassaient. Je grognais de rage. Merde à force de trainer avec Malfoy et Snape, je devenais comme eux, cromagnon. Le grognement du blondinet m'informa qu'il avait très bien entendu, et qu'il refusait que je l'appelle blondinet. Il refusait beaucoup de chose, mais bizarrement je risquais pas de céder. Bien sûr ma taille n'était pas le pire, non, le pire... C'était mes cheveux !!

Il y avait des mèches vert foncé et clair, bleu clair et foncé et violet foncé dans mes cheveux noirs. J'avais une grande mèche sur le front qui cachait ma cicatrise. Pour ça je n'allais sûrement pas le regretter. La mèche partait sur le côté et la couleur faisait un dégradé. Elle passait de noire à violet très foncé, violet normal, et violet clair. Ce n'était pas encore les mèches qui me dérangeaient, non, ce qui me dérange, ce que je n'acceptais pas, c'était la longueur de mes cheveux !! Ils arrivaient au bas de mon fessier. Oui, au bas de mon cul. Ce qui me faisait ressembler à une fille... Je refusais de ressembler à une fille. Heureusement, mes traits même s'ils étaient doux, ne me faisaient pas ressembler à une fille. Sinon j'aurais fait une dépression. Puis un éclair de lucidité me prit. J'ouvris mon boxer pour voir si mon entre jambe était toujours intact et s'il n'a pas rapetissé. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappait de mes lèvres, mes bijoux de famille étaient toujours là. Et on dirait même que mon pénis était devenu un peu plus grand.

J'entendis Malfoy rigoler à côté de moi. Je lui dit qu'il devait arrêté de rigoler comme une baleine et qu'on verra qui rigolera le dernier quand lui aussi aurait son héritage. Snape n'avait pas dit jusqu'où les transformations physiques pourraient aller. J'espérais avec sadisme que Draco allait se transformer en fille. Ou ressembler fortement à une fille. J'entendis Malfoy ricaner et dire que les transformations physiques veela ne changeaient pas beaucoup le corps. C'était plutôt la puissance magique et le caractère qui pouvait changer fortement. La vie était injuste.

C'était impossible, j'étais un mec et je refusais catégoriquement de ressembler à une fille. Je me dépêchais de sortir de la chambre pour courir jusqu'à la cuisine. Courir dans les escaliers n'était vraiment pas pratique, j'avais bien faillit tomber deux-trois fois. Arriver à la cuisine j'ouvrais les tiroirs de la commode en grand et cherchais après une paire de ciseaux. J'en trouvais une au fond du tiroir. Je prenais au hasard une mèche et coupais la pointe...Je n'ai pu retenir mon cri de rage. Mes cheveux temps détestés repoussaient. Ils repoussaient... J'attrapais une autre paire de ciseau et ressayais mais ça ne marchait pas. Je prenais donc les deux paires de ciseaux et allais dans la chambre. Sans courir je n'avais pas envie de me crever un œil.

Je rentrais dans la chambre verte et fixais Malfoy. Je lui demande le plus gentiment que je pouvais envers lui s'il avait le courage de me couper une mèche de cheveux. Il rigola, encore, ça devenait une manie. Il me répondit oui entre deux hoquets mais en échange il souhaitait que j'arrête de le comparer à une fille. Depuis ce matin je ne faisais que ça et on dirait que j'avais vexé blondinet. J'acceptais le marcher. Ses pensées m'informaient qu'il préférait largement ma coupe de maintenant. Que avant, je ressemblais trop à un nid d'oiseau, et que mes nouvelles mèches et corps me donnaient une côté mignon. Laissez moi vomir, même mon rival me trouvait mignon...Pas beau, sexy, juste mignon. Je me serais bien mis en colère contre cette remarque, mais la situation était bien trop grave... Il fallait couper cette tignasse.

Je m'asseyais au bord du lit et lui donnais les deux paires ciseaux. Je l'entendais essayer de s'assoir correctement mais il avait beaucoup de mal. En même temps, c'était un lit rond donc il ne pouvait pas prendre appuie contre la tête du lit. Il attrape le rideau, et je me demande s'il ne va pas le casser. Alors que j'allais lui dire de laissé tomber, qu'il était trop fatigué et blessé pour me couper une mèche. J'entendis le bruit du ciseaux et je sentis qu'il coupait une mèche de mes cheveux. J'entendis un deuxième bruit de ciseaux. Je priais tout les dieux sur terre pour que mes cheveux ne repoussent pas. Mais la malchance était toujours avec moi. Le blond m'informa que mes cheveux repoussaient. Je poussais un cri de rage.

Puis comme ci de rien n'était, je me mettais à quatre patte devant mon sac. Je prenais dans ma valise un boxer bleu fluo, mon pantalon gris que je tirais à moi par les chaines et un débardeur blanc. Malfoy me fit remarquer qu'il était super mon boxer fluo. Je me retournais et le surprenais entrain de mater mon cul. Résultat je ne savais pas de quel boxer il parlait. _Et Merde, voilà que je bande de nouveau, il fait chier Potter avec son cul à damner un saint. _Je rougissais et partais en courant dans la salle de bain, j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre ses pensées depuis ce matin. Pire pervers tu crèves.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je me rendis compte que les mots salaces de Malfoy m'avais fait réagir. Je grognais de mécontentement. J'allumais les robinets de la baignoire et mettais de la mousse dans l'eau. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à mon érection, espérant qu'elle disparaisse sans que j'ai besoin d'imaginer des images horrible pour me faire débander. _Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est les travaux manuels Potter, au lieu de te torturer mentalement. _On dirait bien que Malfoy avait compris comment marchait la télépathie dans cet appartement. J'essayais de lui répondre en pensant très fortement. Je lui expliquais que jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas eu besoin de ses travaux là et que j'avais pas envie de m'y mettre aujourd'hui. Un rire qui venait de la chambre me répondit que Malfoy avait entendu, mais je ne savais pas si je devais bien prendre le fait qu'il rigole ou pas. _Mince, Potter t'es vraiment saint Potty. Tu devrais venir me voir je te ferai voir ce que c'est un Homme, un vrai._ Je décidais de ne pas répondre à cette attaque personnel, de toute façon on répondait aux idiots par le silence. J'avais bien besoin d'un bon bain pour me détendre, surtout avec les conneries que Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de dire.

J'accrochais mes vêtements sur le porte manteau, je préparais une serviette pour me sécher. L'eau coulait trop doucement, à mon goût, dans la baignoire. Je n'attendais pas que la baignoire soit pleine, je rentrais dedans. Il y avait de la mousse violette et bleue, je trouvais ça beau et amusant. L'eau était tiède et c'était un vrai délice. Je coupais l'eau froide pour que l'eau soit plus chaude, j'avais envie d'y rester longtemps. _Dis tu peux venir me chercher pour que je prenne un bain avec toi, Potter ? _Mais c'est pas vrai, je pourrait jamais avoir la paix ? C'était un vrai pervers ce mec c'est pas possible. Je devais avouer qu'il me faisait quand même bien rire. Malfoy me répondit que c'était un déplaisir de me faire rigoler et qu'il me laissait tranquille pour mes travaux pratique.

Quand la baignoire fut enfin pleine, je me permettais de repenser aux évènements de la semaine. Beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires venaient en moi, et je sentais encore des larmes venir. Je grognais, je n'avais pas envie de me transformer en fille et encore moins en fille pleurnicharde. Un sentiment d'humiliation me prit. J'étais petit, j'avais les cheveux longs, et je commençais à devenir un pervers. comment avais-je pu mettre ma langue là ? Sans avoir de sentiments... _Faut pas avoir honte de prendre du plaisir, Potter._ C'était la meilleur de l'année, c'était mon rival qui me remontait le moral...

Sa phrase n'empêchait mes larmes de sortir de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je détestais ça. Ne rien pouvoir faire. Je plongeais ma tête dans l'eau d'un coup sec. Le problème c'était que j'ai pas l'habitude avec mes nouveaux cheveux, long. Je les tirais avec mon coude sans faire exprès. Je hurlais de douleur, mais comme j'avais la tête sous l'eau je buvais la tasse. J'essayais de me relever pour arrêter de boire la tasse mais mon bras c'était emmêlé dans mes cheveux et ne me faisait que hurler de douleur. L'idée que j'allais mourir comme un abruti, dans la baignoire, emprisonné dans mes cheveux, me vint à l'esprit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je sentais quelqu'un me soulever au moment ou je pensais perdre conscience. Dès que ma tête fut hors de l'eau, je toussais comme un malade, pour défaire toute l'eau qui était dans mes poumons. J'entendis mon professeur de potion me lancer un _Anapneo. _Je décidais enfin d'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur le visage inquiet de mon parrain. C'était lui qui me portait. Il me posait par terre pour me sécher mais je ne me laissait pas faire. Je sautais dans les bras de mon parrain pour pleurer, j'avais eu la peur de ma vie. Il me rendit mon étreinte, j'en fut rassuré, je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras protecteurs. Il me reposait doucement par terre, comme s'il avait peur que je me casse. Je sentis mon professeur de Potion bouger et prit d'une rage incontrôlable, je lui sautais dessus. Je le frappais de toutes mes forces en hurlant que tout ça était de sa faute. Je savais très bien qu'il n'y était pour rien, ce n'était pas lui qui avait été mettre des gènes étranges dans mon sang. Mais j'avais besoin d'un défouloir et il faisait très bien l'affaire. Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur Snape en train de frapper son torse . Il ne bronchais même et ça me mettais encore plus en colère. Puis je me rendis compte que c'était débile, c'était un vampire mes coups de poings, n'étaient que des petites piqures pour lui. Mes cheveux voltigeaient partout, je sentais ma magie dans la pièce. La vue de mes cheveux me mit encore plus en rage. Je vis avec plaisir, les traits de mon professeur se tendre. C'était ça que je voulais, le faire réagir. Je savais que c'était très risqué mais j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de me défouler, de me vider de mon énergie. Sirius me prit dans ses bras par derrière pour que je me calme. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler ce que j'avais sur le cœur :

-JE NE VEUT PAS RESSEMBLER À UNE FILLE !! Si je vous avais pas fait cette putain de promesse de prendre soin de Malfoy, j'aurai pas eu d'héritage. J'aurai pas ressemblé à une fille !!

Je me défis de l'emprise de Severus, pour continuer à le frapper à son torse. Mes coups étaient de moins en moins fort et je commençais à sangloter contre son torse. Je sentais Sirius me reprendre dans ses bras. Un sentiment de réconfort et de protection s'emparait de moi. Je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Je me réveillais dans le canapé du salon. Je me souvenais avec honte ce qui c'était passé. Je me rendis compte que j'étais habillé. Mes cheveux étaient trempés, ils mouillaient mon épaule et mon débardeur. Je rougissais et demandais à Sirius qui était assit au bout de mes pieds ce qu'il faisait ici, il devait dormir normalement. Mon parrain avait des énormes cernes sous les yeux et avait l'air super fatigué.

Il m'expliqua qu'avant que Severus aille se reposer, il était tombé sur un livre qui parlait des personnes qui résiste au gène de veela. il avait décidé de le lire avant d'essayé de s'endormir. Le livre expliquait que les personnes qui résistaient aux gènes veela avaient tendance à mourir après avoir reçu leur héritage. Soit parce qu'ils tombaient dans une dépression rapide et radicale, ou parce qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience des changements de leurs corps. Certains étaient mort d'une chute dans l'escalier, de balais, ou encore c'étaient coupés gravement en faisant la cuisine. Cette période durait pendant une heure ou deux. Je fus rassuré de savoir que ma période était presque terminée. Inquiet, Severus, avait prévenue Sirius et ils avaient décidé de venir voir si tout allait bien. Sirius m'expliqua que quand ils étaient arriver dans leur chambre, Malfoy avait hurler sur eux en disant que j'étais entrain de me noyer dans la baignoire à cause de mes cheveux. J'avouais à Sirius que j'étais très déprimé mais pas au point de me suicider. L'incident dans la baignoire était à cause de mes cheveux que j'avais enfoncer ma tête sans prendre de précautions et que j'avais emmêlé mes cheveux à mon bras. En voulant me relever mon coude bloqué par mon corps tirait mes cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils, et rigola d'un rire nerveux. Je lui expliquais que j'étais désolé d'avoir frapper Snape, mais que j'avais vraiment eu peur. Sirius m'avoua que Snivelus n'avait rien eu mais qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à calmer le vampire en lui qui voulait répondre. Et qu'il fallait que je m'excuse auprès de Severus non de lui. Je sentais de nouveau des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je me jetais dans les bras de mon parrain en pleure lui expliquant ce qui c'était passé avec Draco. Je lui avouais que j'avais eu honte de mon comportement. Que j'avais peur de ressembler à une pute et une fille tout y passe. À la fin de mon récit Sirius me demanda si ça allait mieux. J'acquiéçais en respirant un bon coup. je me sentais mieux moins déprimé. Mon parrain m'expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir des relations sexuelles, même sans sentiments, si l'autre partenaire n'avait pas de sentiment non plus. Il m'avoua que par contre ça serait honteux, de pousser quelqu'un de coucher avec moi si cette personne avait des sentiment envers moi et moi pas. Il me rassurait me disant que Malfoy n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi, et que s'il était comme son père, il ne dirait pas non à une partie de jambe en l'air. Et qu'il ne fallait pas avoir honte d'être en dessous d'un mec, que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'on se transformait en fille. Je lui fis un triste sourire. Je ne lui en avait pas parlé mais il avait très bien comprit mon angoisse. Je soupirais et disais qu'il fallait que j'aille faire mes excuse à Snape. Je lui demandais où il était.

- Je suis là.

Je fis un bon d'un mètre, ce con était derrière moi, je ne l'avais pas vu. Je rougis comme une tomate me rendant compte qu'il avait entendu mon histoire, la honte suprême. Je lançais aussi un regard noir de reproches à Sirius pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu. Mon parrain ne fit que hausser les épaules. Je m'excusais vite fait auprès mon professeur de Potion, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne répondit rien et je pensais que je devais l'en remercier. Par contre un silence pesant s'installa et je cherchais une idée pour me sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Ma bonne étoile vint à mon aide, il était temps. C'était juste l'alarme qui disait que je devais allé donner les potions à Malfoy. Pour une fois ce crétin allait me servir à quelque chose. Mais je me rendis compte avec effarement que c'était pas ma bonne étoile. C'était la mauvaise alarme, c'était l'alarme qui prévenait en cas de problèmes. Je vis Severus passer devant moi à vitesse grand V suivit de mon parrain, je me dépêchais pour les rejoindre.

Je rentrais dans la chambre essoufflé. Je remarquais qu'il y avait une sphère rouge foncée autour de Malfoy. Je vis son corps se crisper comme si on lui avait envoyé un doloris. Ce mec était presque pire que moi, niveau problème médical. Je me demandais ce qui ce passait encore. Comment son cas avait pu empirer, alors que je lui avais donné toutes les potions correctement. Il n'y avait aucun mangemort ici. Ou en tout cas aucun mangemorts qui voulait sa mort alors comment.

Je me précipitais vers la sphère pour voir ce qui se passait, ou ce que je pouvais faire. Avant que j'ai le temps d'entrer dans la sphère, le vampire m'attrapait et me plaquait contre son torse puissant. Il me murmure à l'oreille que Draco était entrain d'avoir son héritage et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le déranger, sinon ça risquer de se compliquer. Je frissonnais. Comment un mec comme lui pouvait avoir un torse aussi puissant, et sculpté. Je rougissais face à ma réaction, je me dégageais de son emprise. Et demandais à haute voix pourquoi Malfoy semblait avoir mal. Moi je n'avais eu aucun mal pendant mon héritage. En tout cas quand je m'étais réveillé, je n'avais rien ressenti on aurait dit que je venais juste de dormir.

J'essayais de me souvenir ce qui c'était passé pendant mon héritage. Je n'y arrivais pas, il y avait comme un blanc. Il m'informa que Draco ne souffrait pas puisqu'il était inconscient. Malfoy était comme dans un coma réparateur. Il n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui se passait. Je demandais si pour moi aussi ça avait fonctionner comme ça. Mon parrain me répondit que oui. Puis je me souvenais que j'avais eu mon héritage aussi sur le lit et que Malfoy était là. Je fronçais les sourcils. Mon professeur de Potions ne venait pas de dire qu'on pouvait pas rentrer dans la sphère ? Je demandais à Snape pourquoi je ne pouvais pas aller dans la sphère puisque Malfoy, lui était dedans, quand j'ai eu mon héritage.

Mon professeur ne me répondit pas et je me retournais pour voir deux poissons hors de leur bocal. Severus et Sirius me regardaient les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Il manquait plus que le costume rouge. Je sentais que leurs réactions voulaient dire... complication à l'horizon. Je ne disais rien et j'allais ouvrir les fenêtres. Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Cette semaine j'avais eu beaucoup trop d'informations. J'avais peur qu'un problème de plus soit la goutte d'eau en trop.

Grâce à la lumière qui traversait la pièce j'examinais un peu mieux Malfoy. Les tons trop foncés de la sphère et de la pièce ne m'aidaient pas à voir Malfoy correctement. Je ne pouvais qu'entrevoir l'ombre du corps du blond ou quelques détails par ci par là. Le globe faisait bien tout le tour du lit. Je me rendis compte que le blond voltigeait dans l'air, comme si on lui avait lancé un sort de lévitation. Des filaments partaient de Malfoy à la sphère ou de la sphère à Malfoy on ne pouvait dire. On aurait dit un ange dans son élément. Ces cheveux et sa tête d'ange aidaient pour beaucoup. Parce que son caractère c'était pas ça. Je regardais le spectacle devant moi, fascinant. C'était splendide, inimaginable. Je me rendis compte que très peu de gens, avaient pu admirer une transformation. J'avais lu que c'était plutôt rare que les sorciers aient des héritages magiques. J'avais vraiment de la chance de pouvoir voir ça. Je pensais qu'on pouvait dire une chance de cocu. De la chance dans mon malheur, quelle ironie. Je me rendais compte de ce que le mot magique incarnait vraiment. Jusqu'à présent on voyait les conséquences de la magie, là j'avais l'impression de la voir réellement, incarnée par les filaments.

Avec un plaisir morbide, je voyais les cheveux blonds de Malfoy s'allonger. Je les suppliais de s'allonger encore et encore. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit un tout petit peu plus longs que les miens, pas beaucoup juste un peu. Si ses cheveux étaient plus longs, je pourrais lui en faire la remarque et ça serait ma vengeance.. Mais pour ça il fallait qu'il arrive au même endroit que les miens ou un peu plus.

Je sentais la magie de Malfoy crépiter dans la chambre. Ça rendait l'atmosphère calme et apaisante. Pourtant je sentais une certaine lourdeur, comme si la magie voulait nous examiner, nous dominer. Je souriais comme un con, ne pouvant détacher le regard de Malfoy. Ses cheveux étaient si blonds allant de plus en plus vers le blanc. Ça lui donnait un air bestial. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je remarquais que la couleur de ses yeux avait changé. Ils étaient devenus gris clair, et plus vifs. Malheureusement ça le rendait encore plus sexy. Un frisson me traversa le dos. J'entendis une personne quitter la pièce mais je regardais hypnotisé, mon patient. Ses yeux lui donnaient un air...bizarre, pour ne pas dire "créature" bestial. C'était trop Sexy, j'en aurait presque bavé si ça n'avait pas été...Malfoy. J'avais l'impression que ses traits s'adoucissaient. Je voyais les changements de son corps petit à petit. Ne faisant pas attention au temps que ça prenait. Je constatais que son torse se durcissait, des muscles se formaient. Des muscles fermes mais il n'y en avait pas non plus des tonnes. Juste assez pour faire beau, sexy. Je commençais en avoir marre de dire que Malfoy était sexy.

Mon excitation monta de plus en plus à la vue de Malfoy. J'essayais de me retenir pour ne pas avoir une érection. Je remarquais que ses cheveux avaient arrêter de pousser. Et là bizarrement, Je n'étais plus du tout excité, mais énervé. ils n'avaient pris que 2-3cm lui arrivant à l'épaule. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que mes cheveux qui étaient aussi longs ? Puis avec effarement je constatais qu'il avait grandi. Là j'eus envie de pleurer. Lui, il avait grandi alors qu'il était déjà grand. Et moi qui était petit, j'avais rétréci. La vie était purement et simplement injuste. Je voiyais la sphère diminuer d'intensité. Malfoy retourna sur le lit doucement, à l'endroit où il devait se trouver au départ, comme moi. En fin de compte on c'était encore inquiété pour rien, je sentais que ça allait être une manie avec un mec comme lui...

La sphère disparue complètement et je me retournais pour arrêter de mater l'entre jambe de mon rival. Je me demandais si son pénis était devenu encore plus gros et grand que celui qu'il avait déjà. Sentir ce pénis en moi, profond... Je constatais que je m'égarais, je secouais la tête en essayant d'évaporer mes pensées coquines. Je vis Sirius s'endormir dans un des deux fauteuils, je souris. Il était vraiment beau comme ça. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait de mon parrain, c'était un homme bien. C'était un homme respectable, aimable, et gentil même si son côté farceur pouvait le faire passer pour un méchant. Je le détaillais et je ne ressentais aucune excitation, j'en était heureux. Je ne voulais pas être excité à sa vue, il était trop important pour moi. Je me rendis compte que Severus n'était pas là. C'était donc lui qui était parti tout à l'heure.

J'allais dans l'armoire chercher une couverture pour Sirius. Tout les portes et tiroirs étaient vides. Je commençais à désespérer d'en trouver une. À la dernière porte, je trouvais un petit plaid, fin et bleu. Il y avait des draps, des couverture, des plaids et des oreillers. Je pris le plaid, c'était pas grand chose mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il risquait d'avoir trop chaud avec une couverture. On était quand même en été et on sentait très bien la chaleur. Quand mon parrain se réveillerait, il serait courbaturé vu comment il était installé. Je posais délicatement le plaid sur lui en faisant très attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, alors je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Content de ma bonne action, je sortais de la chambre en vérifiant que Malfoy dormait. Je fis attention à ne pas claquer brusquement la porte pour ne pas réveiller les dormeurs.

Dans le hall, je trouvais Severus par terre somnolant. Je lui souriait doucement, c'était quand même le méchant professeur de potion. Je n'avais pas envie de lui envoyer un grand sourire pour me faire rembarrer. Je lui demandais pourquoi il n'était pas resté. Il m'expliqua simplement qu'il ne supportait pas la dose trop élevée de magie. Il ne m'expliqua pas pourquoi mais je le savais déjà. Je m'étais renseigné sur les vampires et autres créatures magiques c'était un sujet qui m'intéressait vraiment. Je n'avais jamais fait de grandes recherches mais je savais que les vampires n'aimaient pas le sentiment de domination. Alors même si c'était la magie, le vampire n'avait pas dû apprécier. Je me rendis seulement compte que Severus n'était peut être pas aussi enthousiaste que moi sur le fait qu'il était un vampire. Ça devait être dur pour lui de ne pas pouvoir contrôler complètement son corps ou sa conscience. Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour supporter mon parrain. Les vampires haïssaient être défiés et c'était ce que faisait mon parrain à longueur de journée. Je l'avais vu aujourd'hui, chaque héritage avait des points positifs et négatifs. Et être un buveur de sang ne devait pas nous aider à avoir la conscience tranquille. Je lui disais que s'il n'a pas la force de rentrer chez lui, il pouvait toujours allé se reposer dans le salon ou la bibliothèque. Je ne savais toujours pas quel type de vampire il était. Il y avait plusieurs races, donc je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il dormait beaucoup ou pas.

Il accepta, il avait l'air plutôt ravi de ne pas reprendre la cheminette. Je l'informais que Sirius c'était déjà endormi dans le petit fauteuil de la chambre. Il fit un genre grimace disant qu'il allait le chercher pour qu'ils dorment dans le canapé. D'une voix hésitante je lui demandais si ça allait aller puisqu'il était fatigué. Il me répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, qu'il avait déjà eu pire. Il rajouta également que ça ne risquait pas d'être moi qui allait porter Black, avec mes muscles de fille. Je descendis doucement les escaliers en pensant que c'était très étrange d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec mon professeur de Potion, même s'il n'oubliait pas les sarcasmes. Avec Remus ça ne me donnait pas cette impression. Peut être parce qu'il était très gentil en cour. Pas comme Severus qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour enlever des points ou mettre des retenues.

Je vis Severus porter délicatement Sirius comme si c'était une princesse et je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer à cette vision. J'étais sous le choc. Mon professeur de Potion m'avait sourit. Il avait sûrement deviné mes pensées. Mais il m'avait sourit, mon professeur tant détesté... Et moi qui pensait qu'il devait être aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Ou c'était peut être parce qu'il était trop fatigué. Severus ne s'occupa pas de mon état de choc avancé. Il me demanda de déplier le canapé du salon. Je fronçais les sourcil, déplier le canapé ? Il m'expliqua que les canapés sorciers pouvaient se transformer en lit, qu'il y avait juste besoin d'agiter la baguette au dessus du canapé en disant Aparecium. Je sortais ma baguette, je boudais, si j'avais su ça hier, ça m'aurait empêché de dormir sur un canapé inconfortable. Severus m'expliqua aussi que la plupart du temps les canapés aussi vieux que lui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et refusaient de se transformer en lit. Ils avaient eu de la chance en clair. J'avais beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le monde magique. Surtout les coutumes qu'on n'apprenait pas à Poudlard.

Je soupirais, j'espérais que ce canapé ne serait pas têtu et voudrait bien se déplier. Je lançais le sort et miracle, ça marchait. Un lit de deux places noir et marron venait d'apparaître avec des draps et une couverture noire. J'avais de la chance, je n'allais pas être obliger de dormir sur un canapé maintenant. Je souriais et retirais un peu la couverture. Mon professeur de potion posait doucement Sirius sans faire de gestes brusques. Pourtant il faisait ça à une vitesse spectaculaire. Snape commença à défaire les vêtements de mon parrain pour que celui-ci dorme mieux. Je soupirais me rendant compte que je n'avais toujours aucune réaction face à mon parrain. J'étais heureux. Je tenais vraiment trop à mon parrain, j'aurais pas voulu être embarrassé à cause de mon héritage. Comme je vis que Severus prenait soin de mon parrain, je l'informais que j'allais dans la cuisine. J'allais allé ranger la cuisine. On était parti tellement vite qu'on avait tout laissé sur la table. Puis j'allais terminer mon petit déjeuner, on risquait de ne pas déjeuner tôt. Et j'allais faire le déjeuner, il n'allait pas se faire tout seul. J'aimais bien cuisiner ça me détendait.

Severus ne me répondit pas, comme d'habitude. Au dernier moment, je me retournais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il mangeait puisque c'était un vampire, avait-il des préférences.? Je sortais de mes pensées pour lui demander. Je me rendis compte que je n'aurai jamais du me retourner... Autant devant mon parrain, je n'avais aucune réaction. Mais je m'étais rendu compte que devant mon professeur de Potion en boxer, j'en avait une. Et c'était pas agréable de se sentir excité face à un Severus Snape en boxer. C'était une chose de frissonner contre son torse bien sculpté mais aimer voir son torse sculpté comme un sportif et ses jambes fines, s'en était une autre. Une érection douloureuse se formait dans mon boxer, je serrais les dents. J'oubliais ma question et me sauvais dans la cuisine. Je verrai le repas de Snape plus tard, je n'avais aucune envie de me jeter dessus...Bien que ma tête me disait beurk, mon corps lui ne demandait que ça.

Je lançai un tempus pour savoir combien de temps il me restait pour faire à mangé. Je savais qu'on allait manger tard vu que Sirius et Severus venaient de s'endormir. Il fallait quand même mieux que je me méfie pour ne pas courir partout après. Il n'était que 9h38, j'avais le temps. Je rangeais la brioche, faisant attention à ne pas tomber de la chaise. Cette fois ci il n'y aurait personne pour me rattraper. Je me mets à la plonge, les inconvénients de la cuisine. J'avais eu peine le temps de terminer de laver la vaisselle. Pourtant il n'y en avait pas temps que ça puisqu'on était que trois à déjeuner. Mais j'entendis un bruit de fond dans ma tête, m'indiquant que ce cher Malfoy, le princes au bois dormant c' était bel et bien réveillé. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de prince pour se réveiller. Malheureusement... _J'ai faim !!!! Putain je veux manger, j'ai faim !!! Et comment je fais moi pour prévenir le Saint Potty ? Et le saint tu m'entends ?? _

Le hurlement dans ma tête, me fit lâcher le verre que j'étais entrain d'essuyer. Quand il pensait tout doucement ça allait, mais quand il ''criait'' c'était horrible. Décidément Malfoy ne me laisserait jamais en paix. Le verre était tombé dans l'eau puisque j'étais au dessus de l'évier. Je repris le verre, le lavais et l'essuyais, ne me préoccupant pas des hurlements de Malfoy. J'attrapais un deuxième verre pour l'essuyer prenant tout mon temps alors que Malfoy jurait de tout les noms pour que quelqu'un vienne lui donner à mangé. En plus, il avait comprit que je l'entendais, puisque j'avais pensé trop fort. Je ricanais tout seul dans la cuisine, écoutant les injures de Malfoy envers moi.

Au bout de deux minutes, et le début d'une migraine. Je décidais de me dépêcher d'essuyer la vaisselle pour mettre fin à cette torture. Je cherchais un plateau dans les armoires, j'en trouvais rapidement un, je commençais à comprendre comment fonctionnait cette cuisine. Je mettais deux verres sur le plateau. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je ne profite pas moi aussi d'un petit déjeuner. Surtout que je n'avais moi même pas eu le temps de terminer le mien. Je sortais deux bouteille de yaourt à boire du frigo, une à la framboise et l'autre à la vanille. Puis je sortais une bouteille de jus d'orange me rendant compte qu'on allait pas boire dans les même verres que ceux où j'allais verser le yaourt, je reprenais deux autres verres.

Malfoy était toujours entrain de pleurnicher, que la vie était injuste et qu'il avait faim, qu'on allait le laisser mourir de faim et tout plein d'autre connerie... Je pensais très fort que s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite de se plaindre, je ne montais pas avec le petit déjeuner, parce que je n'avais pas envie de tout faire tomber à cause des ses pleures. Un silence me répondit, oh mon dieux qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien, j'en aurait prit mon pied... Je prenais le plateau et traversais le salon. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Sirius accroché à Severus comme si c'était un nounours. Et Severus essayer de se dégager de la prise de Sirius. Ils étaient trop forts là, même en dormant ils trouvaient le moyen de se disputer. Je me dépêchais de traverser le salon, ne voulant pas avoir de réaction face à Snape. Je montais doucement les escaliers faisant attention à ne rien laissé tomber. Puis je m'arrêtais en plein milieu, une idée me venant à l'esprit. J'essayais de demander à Malfoy depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé ? Il ne répondit pas. Une boule de culpabilité s'empara de moi. J'aurai dû deviner qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques jours.

J'étais accueilli dans la chambre par un énorme sourire de la part de Malfoy. On aurait dit un gosse. Assis à moitiez dans le lit, il tendit ses bras devant en disant :

- A faim !!!

Maintenant j'en étais sûr ce mec était un gamin. Pourtant ses cheveux presque blancs lui donnaient un air plus vieux. C'est dommage qu'ils soient déjà blancs, je ne pourrai pas lui faire la remarque quand il sera vieux qu'il a des cheveux blanc. Quoi qu'il faudrait que je le croise quand il sera vieux, pour lui dire. Je mis le plateau sur le chevet et versai deux grand verres de yaourt à boire à la framboise. J'en pris un et lui tendis l'autre, il le prit sans difficulté. Je vis qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. Je m'assis en tailleur au bout du lit. Il regardait le verre d'un air bizarre et me demandait si c'était tout ce qu'il aurait. Je répondis par l'affirmative, je ne pouvais pas lui donner tout de suite quelque chose de trop consistant. Puis s'il avait encore faim, il pourrait en reprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il risquait de tout vomir si je lui donnais quelque chose d'autre. Et j'avais pas envie de nettoyer. Même si un simple recurvit ferait l'affaire. Il faisait la tête devant son verre mais décidait de le boire quand même. Il bu une gorgée et dit que c'était bon, il m'avoua qu'il pensait que c'était que du lait à la fraise. Je rigolais et l'informais que c'était du yaourt à boire à la framboise. Il termina son verre d'une traite. Et me le tendit en disant :

-Encore.

Je rigolais, une moustache c'était formée au dessus de sa bouche à cause du lait. je lui fis gentiment remarquer, il frotta sa bouche avec sa manche. Mais il en restait toujours. Je m'approchais doucement pour lui enlever. Je frottais sa bouche avec mon pouce et je commençais à être fasciné par cette bouche rouge. J'ôtais brusquement ma main et repartis au bout du lit. Malfoy me fixa avec ses yeux si gris... Je rougissais comme une tomate. Pour faire diversion je terminais mon verre et allais nous resservir un verre de yaourt à boire. Cette fois ci à la vanille.

Je lui donnais et il s'extasiait devant son verre disant qu'il adorait la vanille. je remarquais maintenant que sa voix n'était plus abîmée et cassée. Elle était devenue un peu plus rauque sûrement à cause de son héritage. Pourtant sa voix était douce, ça ne faisait pas une voix cassée. Je souriais lui disant qu'il avait lui aussi les cheveux longs, maintenant. Il poussa un cri effrayer et vérifia la longueur de ses cheveux avec sa main libre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'ils ne c'étaient beaucoup allongés. Puis il me tira la langue, comme un bébé. Sauf que ma réaction fut tout sauf celle d'un bébé. J'eus envie d'emprisonner cette langue avec mes dents, la sucer. Gouter la salive, le goût de sa langue. J'eus envie que cette langue découvre mon palet, puis mon corps tout doucement n'oubliant aucun coin de mon corps. Je soupirais une érection commençait à se former dans mon pantalon. Il manquait plus que Malfoy le remarque ou entende mes pensées. Je me levais demandant au blond s'il voulait du jus d'orange pour me changer les idées. Quand je me retournais vers Malfoy ses joues étaient un peu rouges, et je me rendis compte qu'il avait sûrement entendu mes pensées. Je rougissais encore comme une tomate. Je risquais de détester cette antipathie.

Je lui tendis le verre de jus d'orange. Avant qu'il ait le temps de le boire, j'entendis la sonnerie me prévenant pour les potions. Je me dépêchais d'attraper les deux potions qui me restais à donner à Malfoy pour que l'alarme ne réveil pas les endormis. Je retirais le verre des mains de Malfoy qui boudait et lui fis avaler les potions. Il n'en avait plus besoin, mais j'étais persuadé que si je lui donnais comme ça, il ne les boirait pas à temps. Le blond ne disait rien et se laissait faire, je souriais au moins se ne serait pas difficile de lui donner ses médicaments. Je lui rendis le verre de jus d'orange et l'informais que je retournais dans la cuisine faire à manger, qu'il n'avait qu'à mettre le verre sur le chevet. Il acquiesça, je lui demandais s'il voulait un livre pour ne pas s'ennuyer et il me répondit non. Il m'informa que même mourant il ne lirait sûrement pas un livre pendant les grandes vacances.

Je repris le plateau et descendis dans la cuisine. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à Severus et Sirius. Malfoy était entrain de chanter une chanson paillarde dans ma tête. Il fallait avouer qu'il me fallait toute mon attention pour ne pas rire et casser la vaisselle. Je lavais les verres et terminais d'essuyer toute la vaisselle. Puis je réfléchissais a ce que j'allais faire à manger. Pour le patient, il fallait un repas spécial puisqu'il ne pouvait pas manger. Un soupe lui irait très bien, mais vu le prince qu'il était, il allait faire la tête. Mais bon ça je m'en foutais un peu en faite....Ce n'était pas si grave s'il faisait la tête mais comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé, il fallait quelque chose de plus consistant. Alors que je me levais pour préparer une soupe à la tomate, et du pain une idée me vint à l'esprit. Une crème d'asperges. C'est un peu plus bourratif qu'une soupe, et ça à meilleur goût. Et je pourrai toujours apporter du pain. De plus je pourrai me servir de ça comme entrée pour nous.

J'ouvrais le tiroir des conserves et sortais 7 grandes boîtes d'asperges. Puis j'allais prendre du lait. Pendant que je faisais la sauce blanche, je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais nous faire comme plat principal. Je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'aimait les vampires. Il fallait que j'aille me renseigner. Je me souvint qu'il y avait des étages sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Les vampires n'étaient pas toujours dangereux mais étant des créatures puissantes comme les loups garou , ils étaient classés dangereux. Je laissais reposer la sauce, et allais dans la bibliothèque pour voir s'il y avait un livre sur les vampires. Je passais devant les adultes et je ne pu m'empêcher de zieuter sur Severus et Sirius. Sirius était complètement étalé contre le torse de mon professeur de Potion alors que celui ci avait ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Je souriais me rendant compte que le torse du parrain de Malfoy ne me faisait plus d'effet. J'aurai même pu en faire la danse de la victoire mais ça n'aurait pas été digne de moi. On dirait que mon mental était plus fort que mon héritage.

Je m'en allais dans la bibliothèque, et je cherchais un livre sur les vampires. Après moins de cinq minutes, je trouvais 5-6 livres. Tous de la même collection, traitant sur les vampire. La bibliothèque était très bien rangé. Je lisais les titres. _Tout sur les vampires mortels, immortels ou héréditaires._ Je cherchais dans le sommaire du premier livre, mais je ne trouvais pas ce que je voulais. Il traitait des différentes races de vampires. Le deuxième traitait des capacités des vampires. Je prenais le suivant, cette fois ci, je trouvais ce que je cherchais. _La nourriture des vampires. _Ce livre traitait des habitudes des vampires.

_Les vampires mortels et héréditaires boivent le sang de leur calice et de la nourriture. Tandis que les vampires immortels ne boivent que du sang, de leur calice ou d'animaux, potions. La nourriture rebute les vampires immortels, les faisant recracher tout ce qu'ils ingurgitent. Les vampires mortels et héréditaires eux peuvent manger tout ce qu'ils veulent mais ils préfèrent les viandes saignantes. Les vampires mortels rebutent sur tout ce qui est très sucré, même s'ils adorent le sang sucré de leur calice. _

Je pris note et repartis dans la cuisine. Il ne pouvait être immortel puisqu'il mangeait à Poudlard. Il était donc soit mortel ou héréditaire. J'allais faire attention de ne pas faire trop sucré mes repas ne sachant pas. En contre parti, je ferai un gâteau fort sucré, s'il n'en voulait pas, il aurait au moins mangé quelque chose. J'allais éviter le salé dans les repas parce que qu'il soit héréditaire ou immortel, Snape risquait de tout m'envoyer à la figure si c'était trop salé.

_-Mon parrain ne ferait jamais ça. Il t'empoisonnerait peut être, mais il ne te jetterait pas son assiette à la figure. Ça serait un manque de classe et de self contrôle. Puis même avant qu'il devienne vampire, il n'aimait pas le sucre. Alors c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va aimer. Par contre moi je ne dirais pas non. J'adore la crème anglaise, mais je mange aussi la crème pâtissière au cholat ou la vanille..._

Et voilà c'était reparti pour un tour. Je n'avais même pas eu le droit au silence pendant une petite heure. Il avait tenu quoi, dix, vingt minutes. Pas plus. Je lui demandais si sa phrase devait me rassurer. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver empoisonné. Le blond ne faisait que rigoler intérieurement. Ça faisait bizarre à entendre. Il m'informa qu'il s'ennuyait, moi, je l'informais que s'il ne se taisait pas je ne lui ferai pas à manger.

_J'aurai qu'à demander aux Elfes de maison, maintenant ma voix va beaucoup mieux, je pourrai les appeler. _

Je rigolais en lui disant qu'il n'y en avait pas. Alors que je m'attendais à un cri d'agonie, il ne réagissait même pas. Par prudence je lui demandais s'il était mort ou choqué. C'était sa réponse qui m'avait choqué. Il me disait que non, ça ne le choquait pas et qu'on pouvait très bien faire sans elfe. Je décidais de lui raconter les conditions de Dumbledore pour qu'il soit au courant de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pendant ce temps, je terminais de faire la crème d'asperge. Quand j'eus terminé de raconter toute l'histoire à Draco, je cherchais ce que je pouvais faire comme repas principal.

Puis je me disais que j'allais faire simple, pomme de terre, épinard. Deux steaks saignants pour Severus et des steaks hachés pour Sirius et moi. Comme dessert j'allais faire un gâteau au chocolat moelleux accompagné de crème anglaise faite maison. Je savais que les veelas adoraient le sucre. Et si Malfoy aimait déjà le sucre avant, maintenant, il allait en raffoler. Je devais avouer que moi aussi j'adorais le sucre, mais je n'étais pas à plaindre. Sirius, lui, pourrait manger que ça à longueur de journée. J'allais faire aussi une tarte au sucre. C'était plus dur qu'un gâteau au chocolat pour Malfoy mais il aurait droit à un bout s'il était sage. _Je serai sage comme une image._ Je rigolais face à la remarque de Malfoy, je lui faisais remarquer que les images sorcières bougeaient. Je préfèrerais qu'il soit sage comme une image moldue. Ça ne bougeait pas. Il poussait un cri d'horreur. En raccourcit il me disait que c'était impossible pour son royal postérieur de ne pas bouger. Je ne comprenais pas comment ce mec pouvait faire d'une phrase un monologue. Il me demandait, pour faire diversion, si j'aimais bien cuisiner. je lui avouais que j'adorais ça, quand je n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Il ne fit aucune remarque, et j'aimais ça. Si ça avait été Ron ou Hermione, ils m'auraient harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent pourquoi j'avais dit ça. c'était pour ça que je devais faire systématiquement attention à mes paroles devant eux. Le blond poussait un cri outré parce que j'osais le comparer à belette mâle et sa future belette. Et c'était reparti...

À 12h30, j'avais enfin terminé le repas. J'avais bien fait de m'y prendre tôt. c'était vrai que j'étais pas obligé de faire les gâteaux mais j'adorais vraiment ça la pâtisserie, encore plus que la cuisine. Severus et Sirius dormaient toujours, et Draco n'arrêtait pas de parler. Je n'aurai jamais cru que mon rival était comme ça. Il était pire qu'un moulin un parole. Non, je dirai plutôt pire qu'une fille...

J'entendais Malfoy hurler dans ma tête, il avait très bien compris comment marchait la télépathie dans cet appartement mais moi j'avais toujours rien compris. Et mes pensées allaient de droite à gauche. J'étais seulement certaine que quand je pensais fort il entendait. Mais il m'avait crié dessus en disant qu'il n'était pas sourd. Donc je devais crier quand je pensais fort. J'allais dans le salon à pas de chats, pour ramener à Draco sa crème d'asperge, on mangerait le dessert avec lui. Bien sûr c'était lui qui avait décidait, il m'avait menaçais de me chanter des chansons paillardes toute la soirée si je refusais. Et je vous jure qu'il devait avoir un grand répertoire... D'un côté ça m'arrangeait. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une immense migraine, si on l'occupait, il penserait moins.

Je rentrais dans la chambre, déposais le plateau sur le chevet et lisait le papier de potion. Malfoy était dans la même position que la dernière fois, à moitié assis sur le rebord du lit rond. J'attrapais la potion Cyan et lui fit avaler. Mon patient m'envoya une regard noir en disant qu'il pouvait le faire tout seul. Je lui lançais un sourire hypocrite disant que j'y croyais. Je lui mis le plateau sur ses genoux. La crême d'asperge dessus, et comme je me l'imaginais très bien, il boudait devant son repas. Un vrai enfant pourrit et gâté. Pourtant je sentais dans sa façon de faire, de parler, qu'il n'avait pas été si gâté que ça. J'avais l'impression que c'était juste une façade, une façon de s'amuser. Il me regardait bizarrement et je me rendais compte que peut être il avait attendu mes pensées. Je détestais cette télépathie. Je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était et je m'asseyais en tailleur au pied de Malfoy. Je lui expliquais que j'allais rester un peu avec lui, pour qu'il ait un peu de compagnie, puisqu'il m'avait si bien fait comprendre qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. Dès qu'il aurait terminé, j'irai réveiller Sirius et Severus. Malfoy me contredit. Il pensait que je devais allé tout de suite réveiller nos parrains, sinon ils ne mangeraient pas. Encore trop endormi. J'acquieçais, il avait raison. Je descendais en bas tout doucement...

Une idée folle me traversa l'esprit. Le dos de Sirius était sur le torse de Severus mais Sirius était vertical alors que Severus était horizontal. les couvertures c'étaient faites la malle depuis longtemps et je remarquais que les deux hommes étaient en pleine érection matinale. Mon idée digne des maraudeurs me revint à l'esprit. Oh oui, j'allais vraiment le faire. Surtout qu'une partie de leur anatomie était bien éveillée, ça allait être marrant. J'allais chercher un papier et une plume dans la bibliothèque. Je griffonnais un mot :

_Je vous ai réveillé car on mange dans trente minutes maxi, soyez prêt. Harry._

_Ps: Riez je vous ai bien eu. _

J'allais chercher deux casseroles et me rapprochais tout doucement de Severus et Sirius. J'ose ou pas ? Bah j'ose. Je posais le papier sur la table et reculais la table jusqu'à l'autre fauteuil. Puis je claquais les deux casseroles en hurlant :

-DEBOUT LA DEDANS !!! ALLER DEBOUT BANDE DE FEIGNANT AMOUREUX !!!

Sirius et Severus se réveillaient en sursaut. Sirius en hurlant. Résultat, ils étaient tout les deux par terre, là ou se trouvait la table basse quelques secondes plus tôt. Sirius était assis sur les cuisses de Severus qui lui était allongé. J'explosais de rire quand je vis mon parrain rougir comme une tomate, c'était bien la première fois, que je le voyais rougir. Par contre, je me demandais si c'était pour son érection matinale ou de la colère contre moi. Severus était trop occupé à me jeter un regard noir pour remarquer quelque chose. Je me dépêchais de monter les escaliers hurlant qu'il y avait un papier sur la table basse. Puis je redescendais de quelques marches et rajoutais d'une voix gamine :

-Parrain, Monsieur Snape serait-ce une lampe de poche dans votre boxer ? Non non c'est bien trop gros...Mince alors ça serait pas une érection matinale ? C'est avec ça qu'on fait les enfants ? Dites ?

J'entendis les deux hommes en bas hurler mon nom. J'avais peut être été un peu trop loin ? Bah c'était pas grave, ils pouvaient pas me faire de mal sinon ils auraient plus personne pour s'occuper de Malfoy junior. Soyons réaliste j'étais irremplaçable. Merde à force d'écouter Malfoy, je devenais comme lui. Dès que je mis un pied dans la chambre, Malfoy me demandait ce que j'avais fait pour faire crier les adultes et surtout son parrain qui avait un bon self contrôle. Je lui racontais, et à la fin de son récit, il explosait de rire. C'était drôle de l'entendre rire. Je voulais dire un vrai rire, pas un rictus. Beurk, je voulais pas devenir Poufsouffle. Je remarquais que mon patient avait terminé tout son bol de crème d'asperge. Je me retournais tout partout. Malfoy me regardait bizarrement et me demandait ce que je cherchais. Je le regardais dans les yeux et avec sérieux je lui expliquais que je cherchais la plante ou le chien a qui il avait donné la crème d'asperge. Encore une fois il rigolait et m'affirmait qu'il l'avait mangé. Je lui demandais s'il en voulait encore. Il me dit oui, et qu'il aimait beaucoup le gout. Je lui souriait en disant que moi aussi , j'adorais la crème d'asperge. Je prenais son bol pour aller le remplir.

Je fis attention en descendant l'escalier. J'avais peur des représailles de mes chères victimes. Je me rendis compte qu'en moins d'une journée j'étais devenu copain avec Malfoy. Il n'était pas si désagréable que ça, il pouvait être gentil parfois, puis il était surtout comique.

_-Le comique t'informe qu'il a un nom saint Potty, il s'appelle Draco Angel Malfoy. Mais Draco ira très bien._

Je souriais en lui disant que s'il m'appelait encore une fois Potty, je l'appelais Dray et que moi aussi j'avais un nom et que c'était Harry Potter. Il n'y avait que les familles sorcières ancestrales et ringardes qui avaient encore trois noms. Donc pour moi ça serait juste Harry. Je savais qu'il détestait que Pansy l'appelle Dray, c'était pour ça que je le menaçais. Il me répondit simplement qu'il s'en foutait, qu'il aimait bien ce surnom mais qu'il détestait la fille qu'il s'en servait. Je traversais le salon sans m'apercevoir des regards noirs de Severus et Sirius. Je les avais oublié le temps de ma conversation avec Malfoy. Je demandais à Draco pourquoi il restait avec Pansy, s'il ne l'aimait pas. Il me répondit d'un ton amer :

-_Quand on a un père mangemort, il faut savoir fermer sa gueule._

Je présumais qu'il disait vrai, surtout dans l'état dans lequel il était revenu à cause de sa trahison. J'avais oublié de lui dire merci. C'était ce que je me dépêchais de faire. Il me racontait qu'il avait juste fait ça pour embêter son père. Et non pour m'aider. Je souriais sachant que c'était faux, c'était juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il y ai de morts. Il était con mais pas assassin.

J'entrai dans la cuisine et réchauffais doucement à feu doux la crème. Je prévenais le blond qu'il faudrait qu'il attende quelques minutes pour que ça soit chaud. Je mettais la table tranquillement pour 3. Commençant par les bols. Alors que je m'y attendait le moins, je recevais deux sceaux d'eau un au dessus de la tête et l'autre à l'entre jambe. Je hurlais de surprise et je l'avouais parce que l'eau était gelée. Ça faisait pas vraiment du bien à mes bijoux de famille qui étaient très sensibles. J'aurai du mieux me méfier. J'entendais les deux coupables ricaner derrière moi. Bande de méchants doudous...

Je partais en courant de la cuisine sans oublier de bouder. C'était injuste, j'aimais pas me faire prendre comme ça... Mais falait bien être bon joueur. Je courais dans la salle de bain défaire mes vêtements mouillés que je foutais dans le panier à linge sale. Je gardais mon boxer mouillé pour allé chercher mes affaires dans la chambre, j'avais pas envie de me balader à poil. Je me rendis compte que j'aurai pu prendre une serviette et l'entourer autour de ma taille, pour éviter de m'exhiber devant Malfoy. Draco rigolait, et me disait que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Je me penchais vers mon sac, pour tirer à nouveau un boxer fluo, de couleur verte. Un short noir et une chemise blanche, ne faisant pas attention au quel je prenais. _Hum...Quel cul bandant_. Je me retournais pour voir Malfoy entrain de reluquer mes fesses, sans gêne. Je remarquais aussi une petite bosse vers son entre jambe qui grandissait de plus en plus. La preuve qu'il fantasmait, un peu, beaucoup, sur mon derrière. Je devais dire que ses pensées salaces m'avais aussi aider à le deviner. _Oh putain ! Qu'est ce que j'aimerai voir ma queue s'enfoncer dans son cul de saint..._

Je réagissais directement face à cette révélation et au mot cru du bond. Et merdeuuuh maintenant j'avais une érection. Malfoy me fit un petit sourire charmeur et me dit à voix haute que si j'avais besoin de me soulager, il était là surtout pour mes fesses bien rebondies. Je rougissais, lui faisais un sourire timide et allais m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Même si je n'étais plus dégouté de mes réactions physiques, ce n'était pas pour ça que j'allais écarter mes cuisses pour le premier venu. _Mais je ne suis pas le premier venu Harry._ Je rougissais, ça commençait à devenir agaçant que Malfoy puisse entendre toutes mes pensées, il faudrait peut être qu'il m'explique comment il faisait pour contrôler ses pensées. Malfoy m'expliquait qu'il ne contrôlait rien du tout la plupart du temps. Mais il avait remarqué que à chaque fois qu'il voulait me parler, ou qu'il parlait de moi, j'entendais ses pensées. Et que ça devait être pareil pour moi. Je jurais, je ne pouvais plus traiter Malfoy derrière son dos. Il rigolait et me disait que non, maintenant il serait tout ce que je pensais de lui. Je terminais de m'habiller et je remarquais que j'avais prit la chemise blanche qui m'arrivait au dessus du nombril. Avec le short ça me donne un style. Le problème c'était qu'avec mes longs cheveux le style, devenait style gay, fille. C'était pas moche, mais j'aimais pas non plus hurler sur tous les toits que j'étais gay. Et j'aimais pas ressembler à une fille. Mais bon ça ferait l'affaire puis je ne devais pas sortir aujourd'hui. Malfoy me demandait si je pouvais passer dans la chambre prendre le verre de yaourt parce qu'il risquait de tomber du chevet. Le chevet était plutôt petit. J'allais donc chercher le verre. En passant devant Draco, il me sifflait me complimentait sur mes choix de vêtements et sur mes cheveux qu'il trouvait magnifique. Je répondais pas et allais chercher le verre en essayant de ne pas rougir comme une tomate. c'était la première fois qu'on me sifflait parce qu'on me trouvait beau.

Je descendais dans la cuisine et j'étais surprit qu'il n'y ai pas le feu. J'avais laissait la crème sur la gazinière. Je vis avec étonnement mon professeur de Potions tourner doucement la crème d'asperge pour qu'elle ne tache pas. En même temps ce n'était sûrement pas Sirius qui aurai pu surveiller la cuisson. Mon parrain me disait que j'étais magnifique dans cette tenue. Mon professeur de Potion se retourna, me détailla, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il arrêtait le feu et nous servait la crème. Pendant ce temps je mettais les frites à cuire, avec les steaks. Je prenais le bol de Draco, le remplissais et allais vite lui ramener.

Je mangeais la crème d'asperge avec Severus et Sirius tout en faisant attention à la cuisson. Mes gâteaux étaient cuits, et dans le four. Je n'avais qu'à surveiller les frites et les steaks. L'atmosphère était détendue malgré les taquineries de Sirius et Severus. Je demandais à mon professeur de Potion comment il avait apprit a cuisiner, c'était rare que les sorciers sachent cuisiner d'eux même et encore moins les garçons.

Il me répondit que des années de célibat ça servait. De plus, il n'aimait pas avoir des elfes de maison à ses chaussures. J'acquieçai, il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. On terminait de manger assez vite. Et j'étais heureux de constater que je n'étais pas mort d'empoissonnement. Je n'allais pas saler les frites pour Severus. Il les mangeait sans sel. Tandis que moi et Sirius on en avait rajouté dans notre assiette. On montait dans la chambre de Draco pour aller manger le dessert avec lui. Comme prévu, Draco et Sirius se jetaient sur les gâteaux. Moi aussi j'en mangeais plus que d'habitude. Severus en prit un petit bout, mais il fut vite écœurer par le goût trop sucré de la crème et du chocolat.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nous étions tranquillement entrain de manger le gâteau en rigolant, quand on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Le bruit raisonnait dans tout l'appartement. Je déposait mon assiette sur le chevet, et je prévint les autres que j'arrivais en disant que ça devait être l'infirmière. J'entrouvris la porte pour laisser passer l'infirmière. Mais ce ne fut pas l'infirmière... Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard était à la porte, en colère. Sous le choc je lui claquait la porte au nez. En espérant qu'il ne pouvait pas rentré. Il hurla qu'il devait me parler. Je lui répondit qu'il pouvait toujours parler là où il était et que s'il voulait rentrer il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la porte. Il ne voulait pas que je me promène dans Poudlard. Bien...Moi je ne voulait pas qu'il se promène dans mon appartement. Étant l'héritier par magie de Salazar Serpentard cet appartement m'appartenait. Je ferai des recherches dans la bibliothèque sur l'appartement, j'étais sûr qu'il y avait plein des choses que je ne savais pas encore. Le directeur hurla pour que j'ouvre la porte. Je vit la porte trembler et entendis des sorts jetés sur la porte mais la porte ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Je pensais que j'allais adorer Salazar Serpentard. J'entendis Severus et Sirius descendre sûrement inquiété de ne pas me voir monter, ou par les bruits.

Les adultes comprirent vite la situation mais eurent des réactions différentes. Sirius fut prit d'un fou rire. Tandis que Severus, sérieux allait ouvrir la porte. Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, toujours en colère. Sirius essayait de reprendre un visage sérieux, avec difficulté. Le dirlo se calma et nous informa que puisque je lui avait menti, il voulait que je retourne immédiatement chez les Dursley. Et que dès que je serai chez les Dursley, je ne pourrai sortir à plus de 1km de chez eux. Je refusai en affirmant que je n'avais pas fait exprès d'aller à Poudlard et que je n'avais nullement menti. J'aurai sûrement choisi une autre destination si j'avais pu. Dumbledore remit le lit en canapé et s'installa dessus. C'était qu'il se faisait vieux le directeur. Je me mettais sur un fauteuil alors que Sirius et Severus se mettaient devant Albus. Le directeur nous expliqua qu'il savait que j'avais prévu le coup puisque j'avais déjà préparé mes affaires. Qu'il ne l'avait remarqué que quand l'infirmière était venue apporter les affaires. Je trouvais ça bizarre, il aurai pu faire sa scène de ménage bien avant. Je fronçais les sourcils et répliquais que j'avais prévu de m'enfuir de chez les Dursley d'où mes affaires. Le directeur se mit de nouveau en colère disant que même si c'était vrai, il n'acceptait pas que je reste à Poudlard. Et qu'il refusait que j'aille m'enfuir des Dursley avec un moldu. Soit disant pour une relation amoureuse.

À mon tour je me mettais en colère. Maintenant je savais pourquoi il n'était pas venu plus tôt. Les bagages n'étaient qu'une excuse ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était que je sorte avec Rémi. Dumbledore donnait beaucoup d'arguments pour me faire revenir chez les Dursley. Nous ne cédions pas, et répliquions à chaque fois. Puis Dumbledore utilisait sa dernière carte pour nous faire céder la culpabilité. Il me fit culpabilisé, en disant que à cause de moi, mon petit copain était en danger de mort. Une tristesse sans nom s'emparait de moi, ça je le savais déjà. Ça faisait jamais du bien de se l'entendre dire. J'avais refusé de sortir avec Rémi, pour cette raison. Alors que j'allais partir me réfugier dans la bibliothèque, je vis du coin de l'œil Sirius se mettre en colère. Il se levait rouge de colère, droit comme un i, il hurlait sur son mentor.

-J'AI ACCEPTÉ BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES VENANT DE VOUS, MAIS ÇA SÛREMENT PAS !!! COMMENT OSEZ VOUS !!

Severus levait un sourcil sarcastique. Puis tirait Sirius vers lui pour qu'il se calme. Pendant ce temps, le directeur observait le pièce. Je le vis froncer les sourcils en disant que c'était un très beau salon. On ne disait rien, j'en venais à penser que moins on lui en disait mieux c'était.

J'étais en colère contre Severus, il était obligé d'ouvrir à ce vieux crouton ? Dumbledore repris le sujet. Je me rendis compte que le temps de pause servait juste à apaiser l'atmosphère, et non nous laisser tranquille. Ce coup ci il allait directement au cœur du sujet en annonçant qu'il voulait que je reparte chez les Dursley, et qu'il refusait un non. Sirius refusa encore en disant que s'il le fallait il m'adopterait et là il n'y aurait plus de problèmes. Le directeur sourit et je fermais les yeux sur ses paroles.

-Sirius si vous adoptez Harry, je me verrai dans l'obligation de renvoyer Draco chez lui. Puisqu'il faudra que Harry vive chez vous, il n'y aura plus personne pour surveiller Draco. Vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas le laisser à Severus, dans son état...

_Vous ne rêvais pas voici deux chapitres d'un seul coup. Désormais Ley ne corrigera plus les chapitres. Par contre Cleo le fait encore._

/!\ Je voudrais votre avis sur mes parutions de chapitre. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas être réguliers dans mes sortis. A chaque fois il a toujours un fait qu'il m'empêche d'être dans les temps. Je voudrais donc savoir si vous préféraient que j'arrête de mettre la suite jusqu'à ceux que tout soit écrit et corriger. Comme ça je mettrais un chapitre tout les semaines. Ou si je continue a mettre un chapitre des qu'il est terminer et corriger. Donc voilà je mettrais vos avis par « vote « et celons vos choix je mettrais une note ou un chapitre pour vous prévenir. Bien sûr après m'avoir donner votre « vote » vous pouvais me donner votre avis sur sur ses chapitres. J'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plus. Marjorie.


End file.
